


Friends, Families and Memories

by Cloud_Nine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Stealing, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Good!Malfoys, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Fic, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Pureblood Politics, Slash, Threesome Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban after five years and is ready to right some wrongs. Someone tore apart his family and he will not stand for it anymore. Get ready world, Sirius is getting his family back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came to mind a few weeks ago. It's pre-written up to chapter five, its was originally playing with the EVIL!Dumbledore (He might not be evil in the end, just saying) cliche but it's grown into something else. I will continue to write it but depending on the feed back I may or may not continue to post it.
> 
> Italics equals Memories
> 
> Bold equals Letter/Notes

Sirius Black felt as if his head was splitting open. It was the worst pain he had ever felt, and if he could speak he would have loudly proclaimed to any and all that he could feel his brain leaking out of his ear. The wizard wasn't sure what was going on, in fact, he could barely remember his own name at this point, but he knew he was missing something important. As the pain slowly lessened Sirius started to be able to really take in his condition. He realized he was laying on what he assumed was the ground mostly unharmed. His arms and legs ached, and his head while no longer feeling as if it was splitting, there was a deep throbbing pain behind his eyes.

Sirius was unsure of just where he was currently located. Oh, he had a vague idea sure, but the pain made him want to ignore that idea and pretend he was passed out in the boy's dormitory at Hogwarts after a hard night of partying after a Gryffindor quidditch team win. Unwillingly, his mind started to fill in some of the blanks he almost wished would have stayed empty.

His problems had started two days before when he was still stuck in the hellhole affectionately known as Azkaban Prison.

* * *

_Dawn and dusk were indistinguishable on Azkaban. Prisoners never really knew what time it was unless they were lucky enough to have the guards mention it, of course, they had to be sane enough as well to appreciate the knowledge. Sirius Black was lucky in both cases that day. The dementors had stayed away from his cell for a change, instead, they were welcoming one of the newest prisoners that had arrived. Sirius shuddered as he remembered the welcoming he had received from Azkaban's monstrous guards, he didn't envy the poor bastard and was honestly glad for the reprieve. It was almost unfortunate that because of the lack of dementors there was an abundance of human guards on this side the prison, which meant that Sirius was stuck listening to them speak._

_Compared to the soul-sucking powers of the dementors, Sirius was sure that he was getting the better deal, but sometimes it was easy to forget that. "I can't believe they let him live." Sirius knew they were talking about him, it happened every so often. The guards would get bored with whatever it was that they did, it certainly wasn't taking care of the prisoners, and would just sit around and gossip. Sirius wanted to bash his head in, it appeared the topic of the day was him._

_"After all the people he killed, and the mess with the Potters." The guard trailed off and Sirius bit back a growl. He was innocent, even if no one believed him. He was still sane after all, the dementors couldn't break him like they did everyone else, because he was different. He was innocent. Sirius' anger hide the flash of something within him that happened the moment he had heard the word Potter._

_"If I were minister, I would have had Black kissed years ago." The same guard continued on, unaware of the angry prisoner behind him. "What about you, Jacobs?_

_Jacobs didn't answer for a moment, "Well I'd give him to the Potter boy. Wait until the kid was older and let him do what he wanted with Black. It's only his right after all." Sirius wished he could risk transforming into Padfoot, hearing about his poor godson all alone in the world made him want to howl in pain. Unaware and uncaring of his pain the guards continued._

_" How old is the kid anyway? He'd be about five or six now, right?" The first guard asked Jacobs. Sirius, couldn't hear the man answer so he assumed the man nodded. "Huh, I wonder if-"_

_"Come on, shift change!" Jacobs cut the other man off before he could continue but Sirius didn't care. He curled up on himself more, wedging himself into the furthest corner he could and waited out the human guards leaving for the night, leaving the Dementors to their nightly rounds._

_Free of human eyes the wizard pushed himself into his animagus form. Sirius, now Padfoot, let himself relax as his animal emotions confused the dementors enough that they left his cell alone. 'Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry.'_

_As much as he tried to sleep Sirius could only picture his tiny godson, crying, reaching out for him. Padfoot whined and tried to settle himself down. For a moment, it seemed he was going to be able to drift off but before he actually fell asleep a warm feeling deep within him caught his attention. Padfoot sat up and shook like he was covered in water. The warm feeling continued._

_Unable to sit still the grim-like dog paced his cell each time he brushed against the bar the warmth grew. 'What's going on.' Padfoot thought to himself. 'This feeling, it's indescribable.' He passed by the bars again and felt the warmth grow the dog whined softly. 'It's almost like it's trying to tell me something.'_

_Still in dog form Padfoot stared at the bars for a long time. The longer he stared the warmer the feeling got until finally the dog walked up to the bars and without a backward look slipped between them._

* * *

He hadn't been able to explain the strange warm feeling but after a dip in the icy water even as a dog, Sirius was unsure if he had ever been warm before in his life. Temperature aside, Sirius had escaped from Azkaban swam to shore, managed to hide well enough to make it back to his childhood home. Living on the run wasn't something Sirius wanted to do for very long. It was hard enough stealing food and trying to make sense of what had happened since his imprisonment. He had learned quite a bit about the world since the horrible day .

The world was certainly going downhill quickly and he honestly didn't expect Minister Bagnold to keep her office for very much longer. It wasn't just the being thrown into prison without a trial bitterness talking either. Within the last two years, the number of muggle borns leaving the wizarding world and returning to the muggles had increased dramatically. There was also the ever increasing creature laws, which limited the rights of those infected with diseases like lycanthropy or vampirism.

His disgust with the world was only eclipsed with his hatred for his hiding in his childhood home. It was pure luck that his mother had died only a few months earlier, leaving the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black without an acting head and, more important, empty.

It took very little effort to get back into Grimmauld Place. A quick trip to the goblins who, thankfully, didn't much care for silly little phrases like "supposed murderer," or "escaped prisoner." It did take more gold than he would have liked but Sirius was able to buy enough of the goblins mercy to get his financials in order and gain the Black Lordship. The Lordship made it ridiculously easy to enter the house, the wards practically melted for him, he could feel all of his father's protections yielding to the new Lord Black, that was why he wasn't expecting the blinding pain that stole his breath and brought him to the floor.

It felt like forever that he lay eagle spread on the floor of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Tortured by the blinding pain wracking his body and the teasing flashes of what could only be memories behind his eyelids. After what felt like hours, the pain finally receded enough that Sirius could function again. The man pushed himself up half way but could make it no further due to overwhelming nausea that came out of nowhere. Sirius closed his eyes tight and inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to keep everything down. He had very little food in his stomach and he could not risk losing it. It took longer than he would have liked to regain his composure, but with the lingering effects of the pain Sirius didn't berate himself too much.

The more clear his head got the more confused he became. It was hard to remember just where he was, and why he was there. Still partially upright Sirius blinked slowly before taking in his dark surroundings. It only took a moment for him to recognize just where he was, Grimmauld Place. "What am I doing back at Grimmauld Place? I should be..." He didn't get to finish before the memories flooded him. Azkaban. Harry. James. Voldemort. Dumbledore. Places and faces flashed before his eyes, and just when it seemed the onslaught was going to stop, it instead went faster.

Sirius screamed clutching his head as a second set of memories pushed themselves to the forefront of his mind, mixing and colliding with the existing memories until Sirius Black had two different, yet, complete sets of memories in his mind. The man groaned and abandoned his upright position, letting himself fall backward. He could feel it now, the exhaustion and pain from what seemed to be five years in Azkaban. There was no confusion on that part.

He needed help, but his rather unique status limited those that could help him, the wards alerted him to the fact that the House of Black still had a living house elf. Sirius knew right away which one it was. "Kreacher !" He hissed, a second later the house elf appeared lips curled up into a snarl. "Shut up!" The wizard barked, "I am the Master of this house and you will obey me, or it will be clothes!" The house elf quieted down quickly at his master's threat.

"How can Kreacher help, nasty Master? My Mistress is dead, what does nasty Master want?" Kreacher asked glaring at the prone man, not moving to make his master more comfortable.

Sirius growled under his breath, he couldn't move but he didn't really trust the elf to move him, without an unfortunate accident happening. While normal house elves couldn't do harm to their master, Kreacher was a Black elf. There was no telling what he could do. "I need potions. Healing potions, anything that can help me recover. You are forbidden from harming me with the potions, Kreacher." Sirius made sure his voice was firm and could not be disobeyed.

"Now, take me to my room. Gently." He ordered, almost forgetting the last part. He didn't want the house elf to hurt him worse getting him to his room and into his bed. The elf just grumbled and snapped his fingers popping Sirius into his childhood bedroom.

The Black heir let out a little, "oomph," when he hit the bed. Dust swirled and Sirius sneezed twice before managing to call Kreacher to dust the place, the elf had in his arms, vials of potions that Sirius recognized from his time at Hogwarts. They all looked new and untampered with. He assumed they were from the family stock that was under stasis spells to prevent tampering. After depositing the potions Kreacher shot his master a dirty look before popping away.

It didn't take long for Sirius to down a few potions, a pain reliever, a nutrient potion and one that after a careful examination was found to be strengthening solution. In significantly less pain than before Sirius finally found himself finally able to begin working through the mess of memories. He willed himself to relax against the slightly stiff and smelly pillow on his bed. It took longer for Sirius to let his mind wander back to where he first noticed a split in the memories. After ten or so minutes of searching Sirius rather angrily noted that nearly everything after he first stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express had a double memory. As much as he wanted to shout and rage, Sirius knew he wasn't strong enough. He carefully shoved away the anger and made himself focus on the first set of double memories.

While Sirius could never claim to be a master Occlumens, his time in Azkaban had helped him erect rather rudimentary mental shields and sorting techniques that he hoped would help with the large task ahead of him. The main problem was that Sirius had no real plan for how to do this, he was sure that Snape would just be able to retreat into his mind and make quick work of the mess but Sirius knew as much as he hated the man he was a master at the mental arts and he had no chance of ever getting that good.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called an idea having suddenly come to him. The house elf appeared with a soft pop and a glare on his squashed little face. "Bring me my father's pensieve. Now elf!" He roared when it appeared that Kreacher was going to do no such thing. With a snarl, the elf snapped his fingers and the pensieve appeared on the bed by Sirius' feet.

"Anything else, Master?" The old house elf asked through gritted teeth. Sirius could practically taste the anger and hatred coming from the little monster. Sirius snorted and shook his head, as hungry as he was, he didn't trust the elf not to poison him. The little beast sneered and disappeared once again leaving Sirius alone.

It only took a moment to move the first few memories to the pensieve. He decided that the "newer" memories would go into the bowl while the most familiar ones would stay in his head. Removing the memories without a wand had proved a bit tricky before he remembered seeing his father use only his finger once before years ago.

With his head still spinning Sirius stubbornly pushed his face fully into the basin and was sucked into the memory.

* * *

_"He's beautiful," Lily said carefully stroking the baby soft cheek of the infant. The baby was wrapped carefully and snuggled every so gently in James Potter's arms. The man's blinding smile lit up the room._

_"Of course he is, Lils, I mean, come on. I made that. Did you expect anything else?" Sirius Black said pressing a kiss to his tired husbands head. The red headed woman rolled her eyes but didn't comment, instead, she was too focused on the tiny baby in front of her. James just laughed and leaned heavily onto his husband, his eyes still trained on the beautiful baby in his arms._

_"What's his name?" Lily asked seating herself at the edge of James' bed. She smiled when the proud parents shared a look and smiled._

_"Harry James Potter-Black," Sirius said, "Since the other boys got mine and Remus' names it's only fair Jamie here gets this little cutie named after him."_

_James stuck his tongue out at his lover and laughed softly. "Hush you, the baby is sleeping." James met Lily's eyes, "Would you get the others? I want them to meet Harry before we both get too tired." The red headed witch nodded and left the room, to get the others, leaving Sirius and James alone with their new baby._

_"The boys are sure to be jealous that they won't get to the meet their baby brother tonight." Sirius said with a fond smile. James nodded and traced Harry's tiny facial features. Sirius continued, "We also need to let Lily and Sev, know that we want them to be Harry's godparents." He paused, "We do still want them right?"_

_James rolled his eyes at his husband, "Yes, Sirius, we do. Rem, Frank and Alice have the twins it's only fair that Lils and Sev have Harry." Sirius opened his mouth to retort but the door to the room opened and a swarm of family and friends poured into the room._

_"Oh James! He's perfect!" Alice Longbottom said, her own child only a few months shy of a year old clutched in her arms. "Look 'rissa, isn't your cousin adorable?" Baby 'rissa smiled and reached with chubby hands to the newborn._

_"How's Frank, Alice, Remus?" Sirius asked making faces at the baby girl._

_Remus rolled his eyes and answered for his girlfriend. "Frank and Neville are doing good, I just wanted to see the baby before heading home, sorry I can't stay long. Alice and 'rissa will be here for a bit, though." Alice nodded and kissed Remus letting him get his visiting done as quickly as possible._

_"Frank's mum is with him, but we don't want him and the baby without more protection for very long." Remus explained. James and Sirius very clearly made it known that they didn't hold anything against their brother and made sure to pass along well wishes and kisses for the newest Longbottom-Lupin._

_As Remus left James turned to the beautiful redhead standing in the doorway with a tall dark headed man wrapped around her. "Lily, Severus, we've been meaning to ask you. Would you consent to being Harry's godparents?"_

_Lily wasted no time jumping up and down happily, "Yes, yes, yes! We would be honored! Wouldn't we Sev?"_

_The man chuckled and nodded, "Yes, we would. I look forward to helping your brat, prank you both when you upset him." He said with an evil grin._

_James and Sirius shared a look, "Our baby wouldn't do that, would he?" James asked his partner. Sirius just shrugged and looked helplessly at his husband and back down to the baby in his arms._

_The others in the room just laughed._

* * *

As the memory ended Sirius felt his head spin. Nothing was matching up, James and Lily were Harry's parents. Snape hadn't been anywhere near the two when Harry was born. Remus was not with Alice and Frank Longbottom!

Sirius pushed the pensieve away and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. His head was pounding and his stomach rolled, the confusion eating away at him. Nothing made sense anymore. 'No, stop,' Sirius pushed himself to look at everything logically. In one set of memories, he and James were best friends and he was Harry's godfather. In the second set, he and James were married and had at least three children. The warmth from before welled up inside of him when he thought of he and James being together. When he thought about having a family with James. Sirius knew which set of memories were correct. Someone had stolen his family from him. He wasn't sure how or why, everything was still too fuzzy but he would find them and they would pay, or he wasn't Sirius Black.

The next morning Sirius awoke slowly, his head felt as if it were stuffed full of cotton and his eyes burned from the late night. Unwillingly he thought back to what he had gotten done the night before. After the first memory, he remembered diving into three more before it became too much and he had to stop. Sirius had learned a lot last night and even more now that they memories had a chance to settle and merge where they could. He was now sure that he and James had been together since their 5th year at Hogwarts and had three wonderful little boys. A set of twins and his baby Harry. The names of his twins escaped him but he could easily picture their little faces.

Messy black hair, James' nose, his chin, and James' hazel eyes. His chest hurt when he even thought about his twin boys, and his baby, a perfect blend of him and his husband, but with Sirius' gray eyes. There was nothing he wanted more than to have his family back with him. His children and his husband by his side. Lord Black had to wipe angrily at his eyes to keep the tears at bay, there wasn't time for that now.

All in all, his morning had been busy, aside from the memories Sirius had sent Kreacher after more news of what had happened and he learned that it wasn't just his life that had been messed with. There was no news of any of his friend's children, except Neville and his cousin's child Draco. Sirius searched the newspapers and records Kreacher brought him and only found a record of his godson Neville and his parents attack, he could never find any news about little 'rissa or Lily and Severus's daughter. The real shocker was he couldn't even find a record of his nephew anywhere, the only proof that he was even still alive was the Black family tapestry. When he asked Kreacher if he could find the missing Black children the elf just cried and punished himself, leaving another dead end.

As the day crept along further to midday, Sirius felt himself getting more and more frustrated. He still couldn't remember everything he was supposed too. He still didn't remember how Remus got with Frank and Alice or his own wedding to James. "Kreacher!" He shouted in frustration. The elf appeared in the room with a pop, after the conversation about the children the elf had become infuriatingly helpful in his mission.

"How can Kreacher help, nasty Master?" The elf still didn't respect him, but he was more helpful now it was starting to worry Sirius that the elf had finally cracked for good.

"Did Regulus or I leave anything for you to give us, should something happen?" The more Sirius thought about it, the more it would make sense. His family had been in danger for a long time, and they had to have fail-safes somewhere. While he and James weren't Slytherins they hadn't been overly trusting Gryffindors during the war either.

The elf perked up happily when he understood what Sirius had said. "Yes, nasty Master. Kreacher will gets it." The elf popped away before Sirius could ask anything else.

The Gryffindor just sighed and settled himself back into his bed. His stomach rumbled unhappily but the man couldn't feel the urge to do anything about it. Hunger had been a constant companion in Azkaban and while the elf was being more helpful he didn't trust the beast not to poison him. Before he could ponder his hunger for too much longer the house elf popped back in the room clutching an envelope in his wrinkled hands.

"Master Regulus left it here. Tolds Kreacher when his nasty traitor brother asked for it to give it to hims." Kreacher said nervously handing the envelope over. Sirius took it gently and his eyes widened, on the front, written in his brother neat scrawl was his name, written in the secret language they had created when they were just children. Quickly unsealing it he unfolded the letter, finding that it was too written in their language.

**Dear brother,**

**If you are reading this then it's too late for me. I've left the letter with Kreature, knowing that it must be dire for you to approach him. I'm writing this letter two months after the birth of my son.**

Sirius would see where the writing had gotten shaky and in a few pages smudged.

**I only regret what I am about to do because Kingsley doesn't know what I have planned and I feel so horrible for not letting him know, but it's for the best. For Pyxis. For Kingsley. For all of us. I discovered something Sirius, something horrible. So horrible I won't risk putting it in this letter in case it gets found you find it. Know this, DO NOT TRUST HOGWARTS. It's all I can safely say, please brother listen to me and keep yourself and your family safe. If worst comes to worst, please stay in Grimmauld. The wards will protect you and the others better than anything else. You never paid attention when Father explained it, but I did. The family wards stop anyone with malicious intent toward the Master from entering, they rip away any mental blocks and the house itself will protect any Black children. Please DO NOT LEAVE GRIMMAULD.**

**I'm begging you brother, stay safe.**

The writing seemed to trail off then picked back up, this time shakier.

**It's time. Stay safe. Watch for my family for me, please.**

**Your brother,**

**Regulus Arcturus Black**

Sirius stared down at the letter in shock. The letter made little sense and Sirius wished his little brother was in front of him so he could smack the idiot on the head. It was just like Regulus to rush off without thinking first. Sirius had said many a time, Regulus Black had belonged in Gryffindor. "Kreacher, is there anything else?" The house elf shook his head and Sirius sent him away with the wave of his hand.

Once again alone in his room it all became too much. Sirius felt all the emotion he had been repressing finally rush to the forefront of his mind. Years of being in Azkaban, the pain from the night before. The death of his husband. His missing children. His brother. Sirius Black finally gave in and screamed. He sobbed and thrashed, angry at himself and at the mysterious force that ruined his life and stole his family. "Help me!" he screamed at nothing. For hours he raged until exhaustion got the better of him and he could do no more. "I can't do it alone," Sirius whispered to himself right before he drifted off to a deep sleep.

Two rooms over, Kreacher listened to his Master's fit all the while wondering how to help the man. While the house elf held no love for Sirius, he did for Regulus, and after learning that his Master Regulus had a son that was out there somewhere, he couldn't find them he vowed to help his nasty Master find the child.

It wasn't until the wizard's last words were heard, only by the house elf's who popped in to check on the man, when he started to drift off did Kreacher get an idea. Nasty Master couldn't save Master Regulus' son by himself. He wanted help. It only took a moment for the house elf to make up his mind. He was getting help for Nasty Master whether he liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

After making sure his Nasty Master was tucked into bed Kreacher set about starting his plan to help the man. Scowling at the filthy man dirtying everything he touched, including the letter from Master Regulus, the house elf decided he should first make sure his Nasty Master wouldn't die while he was out. With a snap of his fingers, Kreacher had cleaned his Nasty Master and put him in clean clothing. He scowled at having to do this for the man, but he knew Master Regulus would have wanted it.

After making sure the man didn't smell any longer, Kreacher popped to the kitchen to make his Nasty Master food. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone, as Master had only said get help and Kreacher needed to do the rest of planning himself. Inconsiderate Master making the poor elf's job that much more difficult. After a small, easy to eat meal had been fixed, the house elf made sure to put it near enough his Master that he would find it and put it under a house elf warming and stasis charm to keep it perfect.

Grumbling about ungrateful Nasty Master who didn't deserve such wonderful brothers like Master Regulus, Kreacher finally deemed his Nasty Master ready to leave alone. With a snap he left the room, Sirius not even moving at the noise.

When Kreacher popped away he knew right away where he was headed. Since Nasty Master needed help with his brain, the house elf was going to find the best brain wizard he knew. Master Regulus had mentioned the man once or twice before, as a friend and since the man was a friend of Master Regulus surely the man could help Nasty Master find Master Regulus' baby, right?

House elves, always knew where the people they wanted to find where. That's not to say that they knew where everyone was, just the people they wanted to find. Of course, the people had to be able to be found, otherwise like with Master Regulus' baby they couldn't find them. Finding the brain wizard was easy, he was in the wizard school, in his room. Kreacher popped in easily startling the wizard enough to make him drop his drink.

Kreacher sneered when the wizard when for his wand. Stupid wizard, Kreacher was old enough and strong enough to stop him. The house elf snapped and greasy, brain wizard was frozen. "You are brain wizard, Master Regulus talked about." He stated glaring at the frozen wizard. Kreacher unfroze the man's mouth so he could answer.

"Release me now, elf!" The frozen man shouted trying thrash about but unable to. The house elf watched unamused and repeated his statement. "Yes, yes you blasted creature. I knew your Master. Now release me!" Snape roared.

The house elf nodded and snapped his fingers again, still ignoring the swearing wizard he had frozen with his magic, with said magic, Kreacher popped himself and his passenger to his next destination. When they appeared, this time in a foyer of what appeared to be a very large and well kept house, Kreacher waited until another house elf appeared in front of him.

"What can Dobby, for yous?" The younger house elf, asked old Kreacher. Dobby ignore the frozen wizard behind the house elf, he had honestly seen stranger in his Master's home.

Kreacher scowled at the other elf. "My Master is wanting to see Mrs. Malfoy-Black." Dobby nodded and popped away to get the lady of the house. It only took a moment before Dobby reappeared.

"Mistress see you now. You wants Dobby to be watching yous wizard?" The young elf asked Kreacher, who nodded and popped away to see Narcissa Malfoy. Leaving little Dobby with the frozen Severus Snape. Looking to the left and to the right, the house elf reached out and gave the wizard a tiny shove. The frozen wizard wobbled and to Dobby's amazement fell to the ground.

"Oops."

* * *

Kreacher bowed low before Lady Malfoy and waited until she allowed him to speak. "Speak elf, I do not have all day."

"Yes, Lady Malfoy, Kreacher has message from Lord Black-"

"Lord Black? I did not know another had been appointed." Narcissa interrupted, but she recognized the elf from the one her aunt Walburga had in service so she knew it had to be true.

Kreacher gave the witch a nasty look but continued not answering her question. "Lord Black, requires your presence. It involves the good of the House of Black." The old elf knew that no matter what Lady Malfoy was going to accompany him, he had spoken the magic words. 'Requires you,' and 'For the good of the House.' While she had married into a new line she was still a daughter of the House and owed the House of Black.

Narcissa knew that well enough, "Immediately I assume?" It wasn't much of a question and she rose to her feet. "I must attend my son and then I will meet my Lord Black at the Black family home." Kreacher bowed low and waited for the Lady of the House to leave the room before popping out to retrieve his frozen wizard.

Kreacher said nothing when he found the young elf standing over his frozen wizard that had somehow found himself face down on the floor. The older elf just smirked and popped away without a word. He still had work to do before the Lady arrived.

Depositing the still frozen brain wizard into an unused room, Kreacher turned his attention to his Nasty Master. He quickly popped to his room and found Sirius still asleep and Kreacher grinned nastily to himself. He snapped his fingers and a stream of cold water hit the sleeping wizard.

* * *

Sirius sat up with a start, at first he thought he was back in Azkaban, with the guards waking him with his weekly 'bath.' "You bastards!" He yelled lurching himself into a sitting position eyes flashing wildly, teeth bared ready to fight.

The vindictive house elf squawked and threw himself backward avoiding the dangerous wizard. "Kreacher sorry Master! Sorry, Master!"

It took a moment for everything to sink in, but eventually Sirius came back to himself and glared at the house elf. "Do not ever do that again." His voice was so dangerous and so cold that even Kreacher took his Master seriously.

"Yes, Master. Never again. Forgive poor old Kreacher!" The house elf wailed still fearful for his life.

Sirius glared at the elf but after several deep calming breaths managed to cool his temper enough to speak normally. "You are never to do that again." The house elf nodded again and began bashing his head on the floor, until Sirius' voice stopped him. "Stop that, stupid elf. You aren't to punish yourself. If I think you need punishment I'll take care of it." The animagus took another deep breath before continuing. "Why did you wake me?"

Kreacher eyed his Master wearily. "Master told Kreacher to get help, last night during his fit. Kreacher does as Master says. Kreacher a good elf."

Sirius snorted and looked around, "I don't remember asking you to get me anything, elf." He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the food but when his stomach rumbled painfully he quickly gave in and grabbed the plate. When he felt the warmth of the plate both eyebrows shot to the top of his head. Never had Kreacher treated him so well, for a moment he worried it was poisoned but then he remember Regulus' letter from the night before. The wards protected the Lord of the house. "Tell me what you have going on."

Kreacher bowed slightly to his Nasty Master and explained. "Nasty Master is needing help. Kreacher is getting it. Brain wizard for his brain and Black witch to find Master Regulus's son."

Sirius paused, mouth full, when he heard the sentence. "Kreacher who have you brought into the House?"

"Brain wizard. Black witch will be here soon. Nasty Master has to be ready!" Kreacher said hurried. He snapped his fingers and an outfit appeared at the foot of the bed. "Nasty Master's Lord Black clothes."

Sirius stared at the house elf confused. "When is she going to be here?" Just as the words left his mouth the doorbell rang loudly, echoing throughout the house. "Go stall her, I'll get ready." Kreacher nodded left the room before Sirius could ask the most important question. Just who Kreacher had invited?

Sighing, Sirius finished up his food quickly, rubbing a hand over his face he winched at the beard he had grown during his imprisonment. He didn't have enough time to properly groom himself, so he changed into the robes that he was sure once belonged to his father. Feeling like a fool, Sirius left his room, feeling weak and grumbling about stupid elves that needed to learn to listen.

It didn't take him long to find his elf and guest, the reason it didn't take long was the horrible scream that echoed throughout the house. Sirius ran toward the noise, finding them just inside the door. Where he had fallen when he entered the house the first time. "Kreacher! What's wrong with her?" He yelled crouching down next to the woman, who he recognized as his cousin Narcissa, the one who married Lucius Malfoy.

"Kreacher knows not, Nasty Master." The house elf said over the pained screaming, wringing his hands.

Sirius swore and could do nothing as he sat there and let his cousin scream in pain. After what seemed like hours she stopped screaming and just laid there eyes closed, and breathing ragged. Sirius came to a decision. "Kreacher, get her the same potions you got me. I'll take her to the drawing room." Even with his diminished strength, Sirius was able to scoop his cousin up and after a second of wobbling he managed to walk up the staircase and into the drawing room.

Just as Sirius got Narcissa onto a very dusty sette, Kreacher appeared in the room clutching the same potions that he had given Sirius the night before. "Make sure she take them and you're done get us refreshments." Without watching his elf help his cousin Sirius instead turned to the family tapestry that covered the whole wall across from where he had placed Narcissa.

Sirius found his spot on the wall easily, next to Regulus there was a burn spot that his mother had gleefully made when he ran away from home to his boyfriend's parents house. Sirius' eyes didn't linger on his own name but instead traced the three lines that came from his name and lead to those of his children. It seemed that after she blasted him off, she didn't take much care about keeping his children off the tapestry. It was with bated breath that he finally looked upon the names of his twins. Frederick Sirius Potter-Black and George Remus Potter-Black. As soon as he looked at their name memories of his twins swarmed him. He remembered their first bath, he and James had been soaked. Their first accidental magic, they had turned their poor run down parents orange and purple. Sirius felt tears pool in his eyes as he remember his last memory with his babies, all of his babies.

_"Good night, my little Marauder!" Sirius said nuzzling little Harry's nose as he leaned down to kiss the 15 month old good night._

_"Paddy, Paddy! We want kisses too!" Little Freddy said bouncing his in baby bed, little George nodding and chanting too._

_James laughed and swooped down to kiss his twins, "I see how it is. You love your Paddy more, fine I'll just go love on Harry he loves his Daddy, don't you baby?" James pressed a light kiss to the nose of the sleepy toddler._

_Paddy grinned and eagerly traded places with his husband he scooped his twins up into a hug and grinned at his husband. "Aww, don't be like that boys, be nice to your Daddy." Sirius happily gave both of his boys a kiss and settled them under the covers swiftly._

_James met Sirius' eyes and Sirius could feel the love and happiness pouring from his husband. This was the kind of nights he lived for, he loved bedtimes and bath time and family time. Sirius thrived as a father and as a husband. With tiny little eyes closing as they drifted off to sleep, Sirius and James left the room giving their boys one last look before closing the door. "Happy Halloween, love." James whispered nose to nose with Sirius._

* * *

"Master, Lady guest is awake." Kreacher said breaking his memory and bringing Sirius back to the present. Shaking his head, Sirius turned to give his cousin an expectant look. He wasn't sure what she had remember but he didn't want to be at the end of her want when she learned who did it.

"Welcome back, cousin. Aren't you glad you came?" He asked mockingly.

Narcissa hissed as she pushed herself upward, her hand quickly going for her wand. Kreacher noticed too, with a quick snap the witches wand was firmly grasped in Sirius' hand. The wizard shot the elf a quick look but quickly turned his attention back to his cousin.

"Who are you? What have you done to me!" She hissed furiously. Sirius noticed she was slightly unstable and if she was feeling anything he had last night, she was more than miserable.

"Just relax and let the healing potions kick in fully. We can talk after that." Sirius said. He no longer felt like standing and carelessly flopped onto the ground in front of the sette, Narcissa's wand still clasped in his hand. The blonde witch scowled and glared daggers at the seated man. "Kreature go check on the other guest. I'll talk to 'cissa." The house elf left without a word leaving the cousins alone in the drawing room.

"Tell me why I'm here! My husband is very influential and you will pay for the tampering you did to my mind!" Narcissa said firmly, expecting the man to start talking as soon as she threatened him.

Sirius snorted and laughed, "Really? Really 'cissa? You have to threaten me with ol' Lucius? When we were kids, you were enough of a threat for most people." In both sets of memories he and his cousins hadn't really gotten along as children, not counting Andromeda, it wasn't until after Hogwarts when the twins were born that he and Narcissa had started really getting close.

Sirius watched as his cousins face twisted in confusion before recognition hit her. "Sirius?" She asked softly.

"In the flesh, cousin. Are things making sense now?" He asked eagerly. The woman took a moment to really assess herself before shaking her head.

"Nothing makes any sense, Sirius, and if you do not start explaining, I will make dear, Bella, seem like the kind one." Narcissa's threat was not idle. While Bellatrix was well known as the crazy one, even as children Narcissa was the one to watch out for. No one ever expected her.

Sirius held his hands up, her wand still dangling mockingly, "All right, all right. Calm down, come here 'cissa, I want you to see something." Pushing himself up he dusted off his backside and walked over to the tapestry that he had been admiring minutes before. Instead of going to his to his own name, he instead went to Narcissa's. He waited for his cousin to join him. He said nothing about her weakness when she wobbled nor her slow pace as she took the few steps to stand next to him. Not meeting her curious gaze, he instead tapped her want on her name and let her eyes do the rest.

The blond witch's eyes followed her wand to her own name. There was a line connecting her to her husband, Lucius and from them a line to their son Draco, it was the second line coming from her and her husband to a second child, that caught her attention. Cassiopeia Lucille Malfoy, born August 29, 1981. A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes stared unseeingly at the name of her daughter. A daughter that until she stepped into the House of Black she didn't remember.

"How is this possible? Until I entered this house, I-I did not even remember her name." The poor mother sounded heart broken and Sirius knew he had a new ally.

"I don't know, 'cissa. At least you still had Draco, who ever they were they took all three of my boys." His voice broke half way through the sentence and his cousin's eyes darted to his face before searching out the three names that were her cousin's sons. "Regulus' son is missing as well. Whoever did this didn't limit themselves to us though, I know two more families that are broken and missing children."

Narcissa had gone back to staring at the name beside Draco's longing evident. She had longed for a daughter but after a healer told her she could no longer have children she had thrown away the dream. To find out that she had a daughter, out there somewhere, that had been taken away from her, made her Black blood cry out for revenge. "I remember her now. She was the sweetest little girl. Even when the man took her, she didn't cry." The identity of the man who had stolen her daughter escaped her, all she could remember was the heartbroken look on daughters face as she softly cried out for her mother.

"I need your help, Narcissa. I want my boys back." Sirius said softly, his fingers resting lightly on their names. "I've lost five years with them. My eldest are eight now, they'll be off to Hogwarts in three years. I have to get them back."

"We will get them back, Sirius. All of them, and when I find out who took them they will pay." She met her cousins eyes, no longer caring if the memories she had conflicted and if what he proposed was far fetched and a little crazy. She was a mother looking for her daughter and she would do anything to get her back. "Give me my wand, Sirius. We need to see who else your elf brought here."

Sirius sighed but handed over her wand, after the letter from his brother he trusted the wards to protect him and his cousins drive to get her daughter back. "Alright, come on. There is no telling who he dragged in here. All he told me was 'brain wizard'." Sirius looked his cousin, suddenly worried about her health. He had felt horrible after his memories returned to him. "Are you okay, 'cissa? I had a rough time after the wards tore up my head, how are you handling it?"

Narcissa smiled tightly, "I am fine Sirius. Unlike, you, I did not just escape the most secure prison in the world. I can handle a little head pain." As if to prove it, she walked now steadily to the door of the drawing room and looked back to her cousin. "Coming Sirius?"

The black haired man rolled his eyes and followed his cousin, "Kreacher !" The elf appeared in front of the two Blacks. "Where did you put our other guest?" The elf quietly lead them to a room down the hall and disappeared with a low bow.

"Do you have any idea who he brought?" Sirius asked his cousin, unwilling to open the door. It obviously wasn't another Black, as they were all either dead or in prison at this point. Plus Sirius would have bet they would have been screaming in pain the same and he and Narcissa did. The blond shook her head and opened the door carefully.

Sirius groaned dramatically when he saw the familiar dark greasy hair and sallow face. There asleep on the floor was Severus Snape. Not the man he wanted to see without his memory unblocked. Sirius could easily pull up the fake memories of his interaction with Severus. It was nothing good. In fact, Sirius was sure that if the man woke up and didn't let them explain he would be dead before you could say Avada Kedavra. "Well, since I am not a face that he will want to see when he wakes, why don't you explain what's going on and I will go-"

"No. You will be here." Narcissa said, in a no nonsense voice. "Now stand back, he's stirring." Sirius eagerly scuttled back and left only Narcissa in Severus' line of sight. "Wake up, Severus, wake up."

The potions master groaned softly before jerking to attention. His memories quickly caught up with his waking mind. His hand that he never had a chance to draw against the house elf, was quickly pointed at the Lady Malfoy with a snarl etched across Severus' face. "You have twenty seconds to explain yourself, before I make you explain yourself."

Narcissa didn't even blink. "Severus Snape, you will remove your wand from my face or I will make you do so. This is my home and I will not be treated like this here." Severus' wand didn't move. "Severus, I will make you lower your wand. Do it now." The two Slytherins stared each down, neither giving until finally Severus lowered his wand. "Thank you. Now we can discuss this like civilized people." With a quick flick of her wand Severus found himself bound and wandless. Narcissa tossed her cousin Severus' wand and tucked her own away, all the while ignoring his angry hisses and curses.

"Sirius, do we have a plan on how to convince him?" Narcissa was as cool as ice, ignoring the thrashing and angry wizard all of her focus on her cousin. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before he had an idea.

"Kreacher!" the house elf appeared as soon as his name was called. "Get my pensieve." With a snap the elf was gone and Narcissa simply raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. A moment later the elf reappeared with the basin. "Thank you Kreacher , please prepare a...whatever meal this would be. I'm sure we could all use refreshments after this." The elf bowed and disappeared with another light crack.

Sirius turned to his cousin and 'guest', "I have a memory that will be the perfect proof. We simply need to do some explaining first." The dog animagus waved to his cousin. "Go ahead, you've got this 'cissa."

The Malfoy smiled mockingly, both free people still ignoring the angry shouts of the their guest. "I think not dear cousin, after all I still have not had everything 'explained' to me." With a wave of her wand, Narcissa silenced the angry potions master and primly situated her on one of the sturdiest looking chairs to room held. "Go on, cousin."

Sirius glared at his cousin and not willing to risk the rickety chairs like Narcissa, he flopped back on the floor. Years of Azkaban made it so he could get comfortable anywhere. "Where to begin." He pondered aloud. "I guess I could start at my wedding." Sirius laughed at the look on Severus' face. "Yes, Sev. My wedding, on January 3, 1978 I married James Charlus Potter, the love of my life." Sirius laughed at the face, the potions master pulled. " Then on April 1st that same year James and I welcomed the first two members of our new family. Fred and George Potter-Black, beautiful twin boys that I love with all I have." Sirius paused and took a deep breath. "I also have another son, little Harry James, and until I escaped Azkaban and entered this house I hadn't remembered them. In fact, I found that I had forgotten a lot of stuff. I forgot some of my best friends, I forgot my family and that is not acceptable."

Severus was now sitting still and even without the silencing spell, Sirius knew he would be quiet. "The reason you are here, is I guess, because my house elf figured you would be helpful with the memory issues we are all having. Even my elf had heard of you mental magic skills. That's something, Snape!" The captive wizard didn't move or react, so Sirius continued. "So that's it. Someone, we aren't sure who destroyed all of our lives and we," he motioned to Narcissa who looked grim. "Are not willing to sit by and let it continue."

Sirius walked toward the basin that Kreacher had left and quickly replaced the memories in it back into his mind and after a moment of thought, he placed one back in their place. Turning back to his audience, Sirius smiled grimly, "This is why you should care Severus. You are a master occlumens so you can tell when someone tampers with a memory. Watch this and when you come out, we will talk."

Narcissa twitched and the bonds released the wizard and knowing he really didn't have a choice he cautiously, stepped up to the pensieve. "Go ahead, Sev. We will be in the kitchen when you are done. Call Kreacher and he will take you to us." The two Blacks watched as the potions master unwillingly dived into the memories.

"Come on 'cissa, Sev will not want us here when he comes out." Sirius said tugging on his cousin's arm gently. Narcissa nodded her agreement and followed Sirius to the kitchen where Kreacher had a light meal on the table ready. As they sat, the house elf, eagerly poured them tea. "Thanks, Kreacher ." Sirius said tiredly. He had only been out of Azkaban a few days and he was seriously feeling the effects. "What time is it?" He asked taking a drink of his tea.

"Ten after four in the afternoon, Nasty Master." Kreacher told his master. Sirius ignored the amused look from his cousin and instead focused on his early supper/late lunch.

Narcissa calmly sipped at her tea looking the picture of pureblood perfection. "Sirius, I am moving my family into Grimmauld Place." She paused for barely a moment. "I will not risk my family again. Grimmauld Place is the safest place for them, after all Cassiopeia was taken from the mansion." Sirius saw the emotion cross her face and he honestly couldn't say no. "You will also be seeing a healer, as you have just escaped Azkaban, you are obviously in need of one." Her tone left no room for argument.

"When can I expect them?" Sirius asked starting on his food. Kreature had kept in mind his rather delicate state and kept the food light yet filling.

"After I finish my tea, I will returning to the mansion and retrieving my husband and son." She saw the look on Sirius' face but didn't comment, instead she just took another small drink of her tea. "Lucius will understand the situation and after Severus is more amenable we will have him help Lucius with his mental blocks."

As much as he didn't want Lucius Malfoy in his home, he had never really gotten along with his cousin's husband. "Fine. I know that I won't be able to change your mind." Sirius took a drink from his own cup and nodded. "In fact, I think it's a good idea. Better safe than sorry. Reg did say this place was the safest place to be, especially for those of Black blood."

"You've heard from Regulus? I thought he died after his son was born?" While her memories were not all in order she could remember what had happened to her youngest cousin.

Sirius shook his head, "No, he left a letter, that I wish I would have found before the whole mess started. I wish I would have found the bloody letter before the idiot took off." He felt his irritation at his brother cross his face. "I never paid much attention to my father but Reg, did. He reminded me that the protections the old man put up are some of the strongest outside of Hogwarts and Gringotts."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before a roar of rage broke the stillness. Sirius winced, knowing that Severus had undone his own mental blocks and was more than furious. "Go, I'll deal with Sev." Narcissa gave him a doubtful look but instructed Kreacher to ready the floo and left Lord Black to deal with his angry friend.

When he reached the door Sirius almost wished that he had left with Narcissa. Severus had always had a nasty temper and only Lily had ever been able to go toe to toe with him when he was like this. Of course if Lily was here then there would not even be an issue. Steeling his nerves, Sirius left the potions master's wand outside the door and entered it, knowing that he was going to get a very angry welcome.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Severus adjusted to being the in the memory rather quickly, and right away he could tell that the memory hadn’t been tampered with, as least not the whole memory. It was always possible for there to be patches, but he would have to watch the whole memory to discover that. Severus turned his attention to the actual focus of the memory, Sirius Black and James Potter cosied up on a loveseat watching two identical boys play on the floor._

_“What are you playing Freddie?” Black asked on the boys with a smile. The toddler grinned and barked._

_“Puppies!” The other boys nodded and barked back. Making the proud parents laugh._

_“Way to go Sirius, the twins obviously take after you. Hopefully Harry will be a little fawn for me to love on, while you play with your puppies.” James Potter said eyes flicking over the the side. Sirius’ followed and he smiled when he saw his youngest bundled up, asleep in a baby cot in the corner of the room._

_Severus scanned the room, looking for some kind of proof that Black had been lying to him. He searched hoping that this memory was a fake and that he would be able to happily and cheerfully turn the man in after he escaped. Severus tried not to think about Narcissa’s involvement overly much in the whole fiasco, surely Lucius would handle his wife._

_The happy family simply existed in peace for several minutes giving Severus a chance to just observe them. Black and Potter were more than content and their children were well cared for and happy. It didn’t make much sense with the memories he currently had but he resolved to check himself for memory charms and mental blocks as soon as the memory was finished._

_A knocking at the door disrupted the happy scene, quick as a flash, Potter had the three children bundled up and his wand drawn. Black had his own wand clenched tightly in his hand, both parents looked ready to kill. Potter motioned for Black to go to the door, Severus honestly doubted it was death eater. They rarely knocked after all. It was interesting to see though, just how seriously they were taking the safety of their family._

_Black left the den and made his way toward the front door where the knock had came from. Wand still at the ready he shouted through the door. “Identify yourself.” There was a soft noise from beyond the door and Black cracked the door just a bit and grinned. On his doorstep sat a large mountain lion that seemed to be glaring at him._

_Sirius laughed and opened the door wide enough to allow the big cat entrance to his home. “Come on in, Sev, let me tell James it’s all clear.” Severus watched as the mountain lion gracefully transformed into a familiar face. His own. Severus drank in the sight of what a well rested, happy Severus Snape looked like. His hair was clean, his skin healthy looking and he had a small smile on his face. It was beyond astonishing. Never mind the animagus form, Severus was unaware that he had one._

_“James you and the boys are fine. It’s just Sev. Paddy’s safe.” Memory Severus didn’t even bat an eye at the strange phrase at the end and followed Black back into the den and clasped hands with Potter. Memory Severus then crouched down in front of the twins and gave them hugs._

_“How are you boys? Have you been helping with the new baby?” The toddlers babbled and Sev nodded along and praised them at just the right moments, before shooing them off to continue their game of puppies. “Now where’s my godson? I haven’t seen him in three days. Lily is demanding you visit soon, so she can see her little Harry-Bear.” Potter and Black seemed to find amusement in the fact Severus could manage that all with a straight face._

_“I guess if Lily is demanding it, we will have to come, visit. When’s the baby due again? She needs some practice. I’m sure Rem, Frank and Alice would happily volunteer Nev too. You can never have enough experience in changing nappies.” Potter smiled and handed the bundled baby to memory Severus without a worry. Snape watched the memory him, easily adjust his grip and how he held the infant. This obviously wasn’t the first time he had held the infant._

_“That’s why I’m here, the baby.” Severus said gazing down at his godson adoringly. “We found out we are having a little girl.” A soft smile worked its way across his face, beaming smiles from Black and Potter answered him. “Lily wanted to be hear to tell you herself, but it’s not safe to travel for her right now._

\--

The memory ended abruptly but Severus had seen all he needed too. Situating himself on the floor the potions master easily slipped into his memories, his mental shield only yielding for their creator. He scoured his mind for any hint of foreign magic. It took two sweeps but he found it. A block, that he didn't recognize in his mindscape. Severus attacked the block with a ferociousness that would have surprised anyone else.

It took but a moment for the block to crumble under the man’s sheer willpower and all at once, a proverbial flood of memories attacked him. Severus fell flat on his back, eyes wide open as he relived his whole life. The true memories easily overcame the fakes and soon the fakes were faded and easily distinguishable. Severus stayed in his spot for a long time, just accepting the life that someone had ruined. The potions master did not dare to dwell on what his life had been like since the death of his wife and the disappearance of his daughter, he could not bare it. Instead he focused on the memories, that he had been denied access too. He remember his beautiful wife, and his perfect daughter. Rosemary. A little girl that was the spitting image of her mother, fiery red hair and jewel green eyes.

With a roar of rage Severus flung himself upward. Someone had taken his family, and ruined his life. The half-blood screamed and broke the chairs with his bare hand. He beat on the wall wishing more than anything it was flesh and blood under his fists.

\--

Sirius knew he was doing something foolish when he opened the door and one furious potions master rounded on him. Still weak from Azkaban and without a wand Sirius was helpless. For a moment he wished he had not left Severus’ wand outside. “Sev! Please calm down, I understand but hurting yourself, or me, won't solve anything.” Suddenly the houses wards came to mind, he didn't know if they would work like he was going to tell Severus they would but better safe than sorry. “You need to relax, before the ward see you as a threat to the House Lord and kick you out of the house. We can’t risk that, it’s too dangerous.”

“What would it matter?” Severus snarled eyes flashing, “Whoever did this already took my life. I have nothing left for them to take.” His voice was rough and full of emotion. Sirius felt his own chest tighten, he knew what the man was going through.

“Rosemary, might not be dead, Severus.” Sirius tried to offer whatever hope that he could. “Whoever did this, didn’t kill mine or ‘cissa’s kids. It’s unlikely that they would kill Rosie. Please, Sev, we will get her back. I swear. If she’s still alive, we will get her back to you.” For a moment it appeared as if the pleading had fallen upon deaf ears but as more time passed the more Sirius could see his friend calm down. “Thank you Sev.”

“Don’t thank me, Black. I just don’t want to be thrown bodily from the house.”

Sirius snorted, “Good to have you back Severus. Good to have you back.”

\--

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was a powerhouse when she felt the need. Many would assume that she was the perfect, pureblood wife; quiet, obedient, and of good breeding. Of course she was all three of these things, but it was only sometimes that she was quiet and obedient. At the current time, Narcissa Malfoy was the queen of her castle and every living thing in the Malfoy Mansion knew it.

“The mansion is to be secured and no one but the family may re-enter after we leave this evening.” She instructed. “Make sure Draco’s room is properly packed up and his important items deposited in his new room at Grimmauld.”

Each time she gave an order one or two house elves would nod and disappear with a sharp, “Yes Mistress.”

Never a more commanding picture had the Lady Malfoy made. Her young son, playing happily at her feet, arms daintily crossed, her wand resting loosely in her dominant hand. That was the sight her husband walked in on when he arrived home.

“Daddy!” Draco yelled getting to his feet and rushing to catch his father’s legs in a death grip. Lucius Malfoy greeted his son with a hand to the small blond head. He could do no more before Narcissa’s voice called out to their son.

“Draco, no running in the mansion and remember your inside voice.” Her tone brooked no argument and the little blond pouted for a moment before nodding.

“Yes, Mummy.” Narcissa offered her son a smile before returning to her task.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his wife and scooped his six year old into his arms. “What are we doing, dear?” He asked almost afraid to know.

Little Draco answered instead of his darling wife. “We are moving in with cousin Sirius!” He sounded so sure of himself and so happy and Lucius just met his wife’s eyes and sighed. One would think that he would be use to this, it is after all what he deserved for going after Narcissa Black, Lucius could remember his father urging him to go after a different witch, women from the House of Black were known for either two things. Insanity, or for their powers, it was pure luck that Bellatrix had seemingly inherited all of the family insanity. The Head of the Malfoy family withheld a sigh, he would not win against his wife, not in this.

“Of course we are dear. Please remember to have the elves pack my good robes. I have a meeting with the French Minister next week and I would like to make a good impression.”

\--

After Sirius and Severus had gotten themselves as clean and calm as they could get in their situation, they were seated at the table where Sirius and Narcissa had their meal before Severus finished his journey into the memories. “We can’t just go around kidnapping children, Black.” Severus said sipping on his second cup of tea. He had cleaned up, and thankfully he no longer looked as if he went three rounds his a giant dust bunny and lost.

“If they are, our children then it’s not kidnapping. It’s saving them!” Sirius argued. They had been rehashing the same argument since he gathered at the table. As strange as it seemed the repetitive nature of the argument allowed Severus to continue to reorganize his mind. Who ever reorganized his mind after performing the mental block had been good, but Severus was making sure that it could never happen again.

There was of course, another reason that Severus was thankful for the argument. While sorting and correcting his memories Severus had stumbled upon the location of Sirius’ youngest son. He knew that if he shared that information too soon, it could ruin any plan they came up with so, instead he chose not to mention it to the rather rash man, at least not until Lucius and Narcissa arrived.

“Look, Black, even if we know the children are ours, you have to understand that they haven’t been raised by us. They have been in the custody of someone else for five years. We will be doing exactly what someone else did to us. Ripping away the children they have raised and loved for five years.” Severus glared at the other man over the table willing him to understand. He wanted to get to his daughter as soon as he could, but without a proper plan they had no choice. To make matters worse, neither had the resources needed to pull this off, as much as he wanted to jump right in and get his daughter back, they needed the Malfoys.

Sirius growled under his breath and rubbed at his now clean shaven face. After calming Severus down he had taken the time to really bathe and clean himself up. As it turned out, Sirius hadn’t really been aware of the date when he broke, but it was July 1st and that allowed for his favorite potions master to easily stay in Grimmauld without attracting any unwanted attention. “Fine but-”

The arrival of Kreacher stopped his sentence. “Kreacher has finished three new bedrooms, Nasty Master. Two for the Pureblood Malfoys and one for Master’s nasty half-blood. Kreacher hopes Nasty Master chokes on his teas.” The house elf popped away without another word, leaving an indifferent Sirius and a gaping Severus. Never before had the half-blood seen a house elf that acted like that.

“Isn’t he worried about offending you and getting clothes?” Severus asked none of the Malfoy elves had ever acted like that. Severus was almost sure that any other wizard would have killed or set it free for what it had just said.

Sirius just shrugged unconcerned, that hadn’t been the worse thing the elf had ever said to him, “When I was nine he pushed me down the stairs. I think mother hugged him.”

“My darling sister sister nearly did.” The clear voice of Narcissa Malfoy broke into their conversation. Sirius barked out a laugh and Severus merely shook his head. Both were well aware of the insanity that Bellatrix wore like a badge of honor, but neither sure if the witch would ever get that close to a servant.

“Severus, it is good to see you well.” Narcissa said, little Draco stared curiously at the new person and his godfather as he clutched his mother’s hand. “Lucius will here soon, he is sealing the mansion as we speak. Are rooms for us available?”

“Yes. Kreacher had them cleaned and readied earlier.” Sirius stood from his seat and walked the few steps to his cousin and crouched down in front of the child. “Hello, you must be Draco. I’m your cousin Sirius, I am very glad to finally meet you.” Sirius had met his cousin’s son and daughter, many years ago, but with the child not able to remember their meeting, so the Lord Black decided to reintroduce himself, he want the child to be comfortable.

The small blond child stared at his older cousin, assessing him for a moment before sticking out a small hand. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir.” The child sounded so formal and so much like a miniature Lucius that Sirius couldn’t hold back his laughter. Hearing the older man’s barking laugh and seeing the mirth on his face, Draco huffed, but Sirius just laughed harder and gently took the boys hand and gave it a firm shake.

“You are the spitting image of your dad, kiddo.” The man said standing up. Narcissa watched her son and cousin’s interaction with a slight smirk, she too thought her son was adorable when he mimicked Lucius. “Now then, I can have Kreacher take Draco and get him settled into his new room, so we can talk.” Sirius met his cousin's knowing that she would want to begin planning as soon as possible.

The blond woman nodded, “Of course, and cousin, since I anticipate that Grimmauld will soon become overrun with family once again, I brought along an elf. Dobby!” The soft crack of an elf appearing punctuated her sentence and the creature bowed low before his Mistress.

“Yes, Mistress? How can Dobby serve?”

Sirius just shrugged when Narcissa gave him a bland look that he assumed was a want for an answer. “Go ahead.”

She nodded, “Help Kreacher with settling in Draco. You will be working with us here in the House of Black.” Finished with the elf, the witch turned her attention back to her son. “Now Draco, go with Dobby and have him set up your new room. I will send for you shortly.”

“Mummy, can I say hello to Uncle Sev first please?” The small blond asked with his blue eyes impossibly wide. His mother’s lips quirked slightly and she nodded.

“Quickly now, son.”

Draco wasted no time, running to his godfather and latching onto a leg. “Hello, Uncle Sev, I missed you. Did you miss me? Can we play potion later?” The little blond bombarded the potions master with question after question, until Severus reached out and placed the child on his lap.

“Hello Draco, I have missed you as well. I am very glad to see you. I am sure that we can find time to ‘play’ potions.” The hook nosed man gave his godson a quick hug and ushered him back to his mother. “Go up to your room for now and I will see you later.”

Complacent for now the child easily followed the house elf up to his new room, leaving the three adults to their boring adult talk.

“What’s the plan? How are we dealing with Lucius? The house won’t fix his memories and he isn’t a master at the mental arts like Sev, how do we fix him?” Sirius asked the question that had been weighing on his mind since Narcissa announced she was moving in.

It was Severus who answered the question. “I will simply have to unblock his memories myself. It will not be easy but I am sure that he will be able to redirect the pain and anger to more appropriate targets after a while.” Narcissa hummed in agreement.

The floo suddenly flared letting all three adults know that Lucius had just arrived. More planning would have to be taken care of later, it seemed. Severus stood and left without a word he knew it was better to get the memories taken care of as soon as possible.

Not knowing how long the process would take and not wanting to be there when it happened Sirius stood from the table. “I’m going to go set the wards. They have been lower then I would like with all of the people coming and going.”

The woman nodded her agreement. “I will help you.” She offered a small teasing smirk, “I too paid more attention to your father when he discussed the wards then you did.” Sirius’ laughter echoed through the kitchen, sometimes family wasn’t so bad after all.

\--

The raising of the wards took more than an hour, luckily it took that same amount of time for Severus to break the mental block on Lucius’ mind. Similarly to his wife, Lucius didn’t rage, nor did he speak overly much, instead, he demanded to be shown his daughter’s name on the Black family tapestry. He was unwilling to take the memories at face value and needed proof. After their various tasks were completed and Draco fetched, the four adults and one child settled into Grimmauld Place’s sitting room.

The Malfoy family had settled themselves onto a loveseat with Draco playing with two small toy dragons at their feet. Severus and Sirius had snagged two large sitting chairs as their own. Luckily after settling in Draco the two elves had began cleaning Grimmauld Place rather thoroughly, it had been neglected after the death of Sirius’ mother a few months before.

“The house is starting to look actually hospitable again.” Sirius said not so jokingly. “It’s not fair, I’m Lord Black and the blasted elf listens to Lucius more than he listens to me!”

The normally stoic Malfoy smirked at his cousin in law but didn’t comment. The blond was slightly uncomfortable with Sirius and Severus, now that he had his true memories back.

Severus scoffed, “From what I remember you complained about that elf all throughout school and he obviously preferred your brother.”

Sirius scowled and waved his hand dismissively, “Fine, fine, elves, Malfoys and my brother aside.” His expression had darkened significantly. “How are we going to do this? I want my kids back and I know you do as well.” Sirius’s mind drifted to his brother and best friend as well. He needed to contact Remus somehow, but with the werewolf thinking we was a murderer and that he had betrayed Lily and James it was going to be more difficult than he needed it to be. Then there was his brother’s husband, Kingsley, it seemed he had more to do then he thought.

“We will have to get the wolf,” Surprising it was Severus who said it. “Lily would have my head if we were to leave him out.” He paused and laced his fingers together before restarting. “Also unless I am mistaken, he has two children that he is missing out on. Though I do believe that Augusta has custody of his son.”

Sirius nodded, “Yeah, Neville and Nerissa. I don’t know what happened to ‘rissa, but Neville is with his grandmother. I found a copy of the Daily Prophet that confirmed that. Kingsley will be difficult to get, he’s an auror right?”

“One moment, cousin, Dobby!” The witch only had to wait a moment before the elf appeared. “A quill and a roll of parchment.” Another moment passed and the house elf appeared holding the requested items that were swiftly given to his Mistress before he disappeared again.

She gave the men a blank look. “We are going to do this properly. As our memories are still...unstable at best, it is prudent to make sure that nothing is left out or overlooked.” With a wave of her wand the quill and parchment were floating in front of her. “First thing we would need to do is get the werewolf, like Severus suggested and of course, dear Regulus’ Kingsley.” She nodded to the potions master and Sirius.

“Send an elf with a letter to the werewolf, and I will approach the auror.” Lucius said, he had seen Kingsley Shacklebolt many times at the ministry. It would not be hard to slip the man a portkey or something similar. Narcissa gave her husband a look that he interpreted as understanding and a little fond amusement. “I will offer the man a portkey or something to bring him to the house. Just make sure the wards will accept the portkey and keep him locked away until Severus can undo the mental damage.”

Sirius and Severus agreed unable to think of a better plan. The four continued to plan how to gain more allies and other people that could have mental block similar to their own. It wasn’t until a lull in the conversation that Sirius asked the question that everyone had wanted to ask.

“How are we going to find the children?” Sirius asked drawing a dark look from Narcissa.

No one spoke for a long time, only Draco making roaring noises kept the room from being completely silent. It was Lucius who came up with an idea. “The Hogwarts student book!” The two dark headed man and the blond woman turned their attention to the blond man.

“It records, as you know, every magical child that is able to attend Hogwarts. Our children were all magical,” The of course was unspoken up easily heard, “The book cannot be fooled, it displays the child’s true name and makes note of any name changes. Years before it was used to clear up paternity issues. So it will be perfect for finding the children. ” The blond man smirked in a superior manner at the others until Severus shook his head.

“The book can only be opened by the current headmaster of Hogwarts. I do believe that we are not to trust that particular institution, am I correct?” Sirius had sat everyone down and explain the letter from Regulus when they had first retired to the sitting room. Lucius’ smug look melted into a more pensive one as they all tried to think of a way around their current obstacle.

Draco listened to the boring adult conversation but when they talked about not being able to get something Draco was confused, pausing his game the child reached out and patted his father’s leg. When his father’s blue eyes met his, he asked, “Daddy? Why don’t you just tell them to let you see it? You’re a Malfoy.” Everything he had even been taught was that Malfoys got what they wanted, when they wanted.

“Really, Lucius? You’ve taught your son that?” Sirius said incredulously, Severus just nodded and Narcissa just blanked out her face and refused to comment.

The head of the Malfoy family simply ignored the other and gave his son a considering look. “Very good, Draco. You have given me a perfect idea, son. I am very proud of you.” The child beamed up at his father before returning to his game, pleased that he had managed to help.

“Well? Are you going to share this perfect idea, dear husband?” Narcissa asked her husband skeptically. She adored her family but she was doubtful of the supposed perfect idea her husband had come up with after a few sentences from their son.

“I am a concerned father and Hogwarts board member, simply insisting on a check of the Book of Names. After all the number of children attending Hogwarts had decreased since the war, and the Ministry should investigate and if Draco happens to be next in line for a distant relatives inheritance then I cannot in good conscious ignore that fact.” Lucius was pleased as punch with his idea and even prouder of his son, who had given him the idea. Obviously he was doing a good job with raising Draco.

“That might work, but we are still getting too close to Hogwarts. Lucius you will have to be careful.” Sirius told his cousin in law, while he was eager to get his children back, he could not risk his cousin’s husband to the mysterious threat that lurked in Hogwarts.

No one knew for sure just who had taken their children, but they had very definite ideas that no one was willing to voice.

“I will be careful, Sirius, you were not the only one to lose family because of the threat. Worry not, Severus, will you join me? For extra protection?” It wouldn’t be unusual for the man to be there. Since he was a professor, head of house and Draco’s godfather, Lucius could explain him being at the meeting.

“Of course, so tomorrow, Lucius and I will attend to the book and Lucius, will you be approaching Kingsley soon? What will you two be doing?” Severus asked the other three.

“I might, if the opportunity arises, but the book will be our focus, tomorrow.” Lucius remarked having thought it through. While he knew his wife would have liked for him to have Regulus’ husband within the walls of Grimmauld place as soon as possible they needed to focus on the book.

“I’ll get into contact with Remus and hopefully bring him in to be fixed up.” The escaped man said already writing the letter out in his head. “May I use Dobby? Kreacher isn’t right for this.”

“You may, cousin. Tomorrow I will begin, working on getting Sirius pardoned. It will allow us more movement and power.” Lady Malfoy said primly, she flicked her eyes to her son and stood. “Come now Draco, it is time for bed. Lucius? Join us?” It wasn't a true request and he knew it. Without a word, Lucius stood and the Malfoy family disappeared to their rooms for the night, leaving Sirius and Severus alone in the sitting room.

“This isn’t going to be a quick process is?” Sirius asked Severus morosely the more he thought about it, the more things that needed to be done popped up.

The potions master shot Sirius a disgruntled look and shook his head. “You know better than that, mutt.”

Sirius sighed, “You’re right I do.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the House of Black was a flurry of movement. The two house elves had been instructed the night before that they were to finish cleaning the house that had been empty since the death of Sirius’ mother and to tend to Draco. Lucius and Severus had risen early to begin their task, between the two of them they had managed a portkey for Kingsley and Lucius had a meeting with the minister at 11 am. It was Lucius’ hope that they would be able to get the support they needed as soon as possible. At nine Severus bid the Black’s and Malfoy farewell and flooed back to Hogwarts to be ready when Lucius arrived. 

Narcissa was doing well with her tasks as well. She had found a law that would allow Lucius to demand a trial for Sirius under the guise of trying to get Draco to be the Black heir. The pureblood woman was beginning the paperwork over mid morning tea, when Sirius joined her at the table. 

“Lucius and Sev already leave for the day?” He asked looking as if he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all the night before. Narcissa nodded and continued her work. Sirius just shook his head and started on the small meal that the house elves had placed in front of him. 

The two Blacks sat in silence each focusing on what was in front of them for a long time. It was Narcissa who finally broke the silence, never once looking up from her papers, “I have arranged for a healer to come to Grimmauld this afternoon to see to you.” It wasn’t a, ‘cousin will you allow a healer to see you.’ Or a ‘you need a healer’, it was instead a firm, ‘you need a healer and I found one. Deal with it.’ Sirius honestly wasn’t very surprised he had thought it would take her more than just day for arrange one but he had been expecting it. 

His cousins had been brought up strong women, each knowing that they would be married off and expected to produce heirs. It was their father that insisted that they be brutal tacticians and powerful witches, because of that the Black sisters were some of the best witches that had ever attended Hogwarts and everyone knew it. 

“I knew I never should have allowed you partial access to the wards.” Sirius groused into his food. He missed the smirk on his cousin’s face before she continued speaking. 

“I expect you disappearance from Azkaban will be noticed sometime soon.” It was only lack of guard/prisoner interaction that allowed his escape to go unnoticed for so long. “When they announce you have escaped, we will begin the process of having you freed. Right now there is no reason for us to use the law, since we have not already done so. It would be suspicious if we tried before they announce your escape.” Narcissa explained to Sirius. Sirius nodded, he didn’t like it and he wanted to be free now, he had never been a patient man. 

“Sirius.” Narcissa gave her cousin a stern look, “This also means we cannot attempt to get your children before you are freed.” She ignored his heartbroken look and continued. “I am sorry, cousin, but it is safer this way. For everyone.”

Suddenly his appetite was gone. While realistically he knew that she was right it wasn’t something he wanted to think about. He had been without his family for five years, why did he have to wait even a second longer to get them back. It wasn’t fair. Sullenly the man abandoned his food and retreated up to his childhood bedroom. It was time to start that letter to Remus anyway. 

\--

Lucius felt terribly smug. Everything was working perfectly thus far. After a quick meeting with the minister he had been granted permission to see out the Hogwarts Book of Names. In fact he was asked specifically to look for any unnamed heirs of lines that supposedly died out during the last war. It was just as he had planned. After saying his goodbyes to the minister he quickly made his way to Hogwarts.

While he hadn’t expressed it to Black like his wife, Lucius was indeed furious. He could remember that night much clearer than Narcissa could. It was only the exposure that Draco had gotten when announced him Lucius’ heir that kept him from being stolen away like they had his daughter. 

_Lucius had awoken the moment the wards detected an intruder. He did not even have to wake his wife to jumped to her feet, wand in hand, ready to defend her house and family right along side her husband. The two purebloods were more than ready for anyone who attacked them. With the Dark Lord only a few months dead and with their friends and family members still disappearing and dying all around them, they knew they could not be too careful._

_“I will be with the children. You take care of the intruder.” Narcissa said softly, Lucius nodded and they split up each with their own task in mind. The wizard easily confronted the intruder, his memories were clear up until he came face to face with the person that stole his daughter away._

_“What are you doing here?” He shouted, seeming surprised. The intruder spoke but Lucius could not hear them. A lightning quick spell had him writhing in agony on the ground. Cruciatus curse, his nerves felt as if they were on fire and it seemed to go on forever. For a split second his mind flashed to the Longbottoms, would he share their fate?_

_When the pain faded, Lucius found himself alone in the entryway of his home. Shaking and almost unable to move he pushed himself to get to his children’s room, to his family. The blond wizard scrambled to pick up his wand when he heard his wife scream._

_Pushing himself more than he ever had before Lucius reached the nursery where his children had been sleeping. He snarled when he saw his beautiful wife on the ground writhing in agony like had been only moment ago. “Reducto!” He shouted pointing his wand at the intruder._

_The intruder easily blocked Lucius’ curse and send one right back. Lord Malfoy dodged and sent a slashing hex at the threat to his family. It connected and the blond man took the chance, he cast incarcerous then watched helplessly as it was redirected back at him, Lucius found himself trapped up his own curse._

_It took a moment for the intruder to quickly tie up his wife who was glaring at the threat. Lucius could see furious tears begin to pool in her eyes and felt them in his own. He was helpless. He had failed. His children!_

_The Malfoys watched helpless as the intruder carefully placed a hand on Draco forehead before the child fell into a deep sleep. Turning his attention to the other child, Lucius shouted and snarled as the stranger plucked his sniffling daughter out of her cot. Cassiopeia wasn’t crying, but her little arms stretched out to her mother. Begging with her eyes to be taken away from the stranger. Narcissa let out a heartbreaking cry as she struggled to get to her baby._

_“Please, not Cassi, please. We will give you anything! Just leave her alone. Please!” Narcissa begged squirming and struggling to get to the child held in the arms of the intruder._

_“Anything, we will give you anything. Just leave my children alone!” Lucius rasped, his voice raw from screaming. He knew it was hopeless the intruder had come for his child and would leave with her. “I beg you!” He tried one last time, his only answer was a wand pointed at his face and a burning pain._

Lucius exhaled sharply, his eyes burned and he tightened his grip on his cane. Never again would he or his family be reduced to begging for their child. He was going to get her back and he was going to do it, as soon as humanly possible. It was easy to get from the apparition point to the Hogsmade. Lucius wasted no time in the little village, it appeared to be just after three judging by the sun and Lucius smiled. He should have his daughters location by supper. Narcissa would be overjoyed. 

\--

Severus had spent his morning packing away his rooms. His potions were carefully stored for pick up via house elf. His few personal effects were shrunk and carefully placed in one of his many pockets. He had already made his excuses to the headmaster, as far as hogwarts was concerned, Severus Snape was spending the rest of the summer abroad looking for rare potions ingredients. It was an excuse that he used when needed, he did of course go out and collect rare potions ingredients not nearly as often as he claimed too.

The morning had passed long ago and it was nearing mid afternoon and Severus was still awaiting Lucius, if the mission was unable to be completed that day the blond wizard was expected to send some sort of note so Severus remained ready for when his blond friend would arrive. 

Using his free time to continue to reorganize his mind Severus set about reordering his real and fake memories. His mind was still a mess, the two different memories had merged in some places and it make it slightly difficult to make sense of them. It seemed who ever had placed the mental blocks had wanted him to forget about his friendship with any kind of non-Slytherin. 

They had left his friendship with Lily alone but had made sure to cut it off before anything could really happen. His friendship with Remus had been completely wiped out and replaced with memories of fearing him and nearly being eaten or changed. The competition between himself and Sirius had been escalated to pure hatred. They hadn’t even left his relationship with Slytherins alone. He and Lucius had been close since the older man had taken him in under his wing during Severus’ first year. Lucius had been like an elder brother and a mentor, throughout his school years and the man had even paid for Severus to complete his Potions Mastery. 

Oddly enough they had left the memory of the life debt that Severus owed James Potter, though they changed the circumstances behind it. Instead of a rogue bicorn that had mysterious made its way on Hogwarts ground their sixth year, it was Remus that Potter had saved him from. Who ever it was had gone to great lengths to make sure Severus hated the Marauders and more importantly would hate Potter and Black’s youngest son. 

The sound of his floo activating brought him out of his mental work, easily. Severus answered the call in a slightly irritated tone. “Yes, Headmaster?” 

“Severus! I am glad to have caught you! It seems Lucius Malfoy would like to request your presence, he has been tasked with using the Book of Names by Minister Bagnold and would like you to assist him.” Dumbledore did not look overly happy but Severus could not tell if it was because he was being asked to use the book or if it was Lucius himself that was irritating the man. Instead of commenting on it, he simply nodded. “Fine, I will step through momentarily.” 

The Headmaster cut the connection and Severus readied his floo powder and quickly stepped through, saying the password as he did. Severus arrived to a fuller room then he had expected. Lucius, Albus and Minerva were waiting for him. The potions master offered his colleagues a short greeting and clasped hands with Lucius like they hadn’t seen each other in months. 

“Now what is this all about? I have a timed portkey to go off in less than two hours.” Severus said in his normal blunt and callous style. Dumbledore smiled and motioned for everyone to sit. Lucius did and Severus followed suit. Minerva simply pressed her lips together forming a hard line and moved closer to the headmaster. 

“It seems, the minister has tasked Lucius with identifying any heir to the families that were decimated by Voldemort and his followers during the last war.” It took only a moment for Severus to understand. Albus was implying that Lucius was a death eater. Shock rocked through him, neither Severus nor Lucius had ever taken the dark mark. Who ever messed with their memories had planted memories of joining the Dark Lord. Keeping his face schooled Severus risked a look at up at Lucius’ face and saw that he had made the same conclusion. 

“Now because of the bylaws that the founders put forth for running the school, government and school business using the book are to be strictly separate. The book lack it’s normal location function and instead only show family lines.” Albus looked at Lucius sternly. It was an old law that the book could be used for this exact purpose but the headmaster did not like it and it was obvious. “I will grant you an hour and a half, as Minerva and I partake in a late lunch.That should be more than enough time to complete your task and it will allow for Severus to make his portkey with time to spare.” 

After assuring the headmaster and deputy headmistress that he would indeed, make sure the book was not used for nefarious purposes the two heads, Dumbledore holding the Book of Names, escorted the two Slytherins to a small unused room just feet from the statue guarding the headmaster’s office. Before he left the two to their work, Albus asked for a moment of Severus’ time. 

“Severus I hope that you keep the schools best interest in mind, and not just your godson.” The headmaster’s blue eyes twinkle as they met the strong dark brown eye of Severus. 

The potions master inclined his head, “Of course headmaster. After all, my godson is not a student just yet and I am acting as a Hogwarts Head of House.” Severus said smoothly, soothing the worries of his boss who left with a small spring in his step closing the door softly behind him. Severus wasted not a moment. With a wave of his wand the door was locked and several silencing and monitoring spells washed over the door and room. Thankfully there were no portraits in the room but rather safe than sorry, Severus cast a charm of his own creation, “Muffliato.” After a moment he sat down at the provided table ready to work. 

“Lets get to work,” Lucius said beginning to flip pages wanting to find his daughter as soon as possible. 

Severus stopped him, “Lucius, stop, there is a better way.” In between packing, Severus had done research on how to properly use the book. While there was nothing in that covered only the Book of Names specifically, Hogwarts, a History did offer a small section covering the use and it hinted at a type of search feature. Taking his wand Severus tapped the index and said firmly, “Rosemary Jane Snape.” He was just as eager to find his child as Lucius. 

Both watched as Rosemary’s name was appeared at the top of the index with a number next to it. Lucius raised an eyebrow at his friend’s proficiency with the book. “How do you know how to do this?”

Severus smirked, “I read _Hogwarts, a History_.” 

Lucius groaned, “Not even your wife or the werewolf, liked that book. I do not understand your fascination with it.”

“You should be glad that I did, now turn to page 3498, we have only a short time to do this. Do not forget that we also have to complete the line check when he are done.” 

The blond man nodded and began to turn the page. “Take this down Severus.”

\--

Sirius hated healers. The one Narcissa had come in was rude, pushy. The man muttered under his breath the whole time and used more force when necessary. The only reason the man left the House of Black on his feet was because as distasteful as the man was, he was competent. Sirius felt better than he had in years, he no longer ached nor did his chest rattle when he breathed deeply. His head didn’t feel as if he had been hit in the head with a bludger and with all the potions he was supposed to take for the next several weeks, he was sure to fill out and begin to look normal again. 

After the healer had been properly memory charmed and send on his way Sirius went about his business finishing the letter for Remus and setting up a room for the man when they collected him. When he finally wandered back down stairs, he ignore the smug looks from his cousin who knew that even after not wanting the healer to see to him, Sirius felt better. 

“Have we heard from Severus and Lucius yet?” Sirius asked, knowing the answer already. Playing along, Narcissa shook her head. Draco was once again at his mother’s feet playing with his toy dragons. Instead of focusing on the wait for Severus and Lucius, he watched his little cousin play with a heavy heart. 

Draco was only a month or so older than his own youngest son would be. Sirius felt as if his heart was going to rip itself out of his chest. His family had been torn apart and he was still helpless to fix it. 

“Did you send your friend the letter?” Narcissa asked, cutting through Sirius’ brooding. She hated seeing her cousin brought so low.

Blinking in surprise the dog animagus nodded, “Yeah, before I came down I gave it to Dobby. He will deliver it tomorrow.” He felt more than a little cowardly but with everything that was going on, Sirius couldn’t risk his friend storming to Grimmauld while they were still trying to sort out the kids

Sirius and Narcissa waited and listened for the floo to flare, it wasn’t until almost six o’clock that it did. Sirius jumped up from his spot in front of Draco, the two had been playing dragons while Narcissa continued her work on getting Sirius pardoned. The two rose to their feet, eager to see what the other men had learned. 

Lucius and Severus looked horrid. Clenched tightly in Severus’ hand was a piece of crumpled parchment. “Lucius?” Narcissa said reaching out for her husband. Lucius took his wife’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to the palm. “Is everything alright love?”

Lucius pulled her close and whispered into her hair, “We found her. We found Cassi, darling, we found her.” Narcissa smiled and buried her face into her husband’s chest. 

Severus and Sirius watched the two enviously, they still had each other and their son, while both of their lives had been ruined. Sirius watched as his cousin gathered up their son and retreated up to their room, leaving Severus to explain their finding to Sirius. 

“Well?” Sirius asked eagerly. Severus shook his head and sat down, his head in his hands. The parchment crunching when he moved. 

“They are together, the twins, Pyxis and Rose are together.” Severus said finally. “They were placed in the same family.” Looking up at the confused man, Severus handed him the parchment. 

**Cassiopeia Lucille Malfoy/Luna Nephele Lovegood**  
-aged 4 years, 10 months, and 3 days  
Birth Parents Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black  
Blood Adopted by Xenophilius Lovegood and Selene Meadows 

**Rosemary Jane Snape/Ginerva Molly Weasley**  
-aged 4 years, 10 months, and 21 days  
Birthparents Severus Snape and Lily Evans  
Blood Adopted by Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett 

**Harry James Potter Black**  
-aged 5 years, 11 months, and 1 days  
Birthparents Sirius Black and James Potter 

**Neville Franklin Lupin-Longbottom**  
-aged 5 years, 11 months, and 2 days  
Birthparents Remus Lupin, Alice Diggory, and Franklin Longbottom 

**Pyxis Orion Shacklebolt/Ronald Billius Weasley**  
-aged 6 years, 4 months, and 1 days  
Birthparents Kingsley Shacklebolt and Regulus Black  
Blood Adopted by Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett 

**Nerissa Alice Lupin-Longbottom/Hermione Jane Granger**  
-aged 6 years, 9 months, and 13 days  
Birthparents Franklin Longbottom, Remus Lupin, and Alice Diggory 

**Frederick Sirius Potter-Black/Fredrick Gideon Weasley**  
-aged 8 years, 3 months, and 1 days  
Birthparents Sirius Black and James Potter  
Blood Adopted by Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett 

**George Remus Potter-Black/George Fabian Weasley**  
-aged 8 years, 3 months, and 1 days  
Birthparents Sirius Black and James Potter  
Blood Adopted by Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett 

Sirius felt all the air leave his lungs, the Black family tapestry had told him his children were alive but to see the names copied out of the book were a breath of fresh air. It took a moment for Sirius to realize the problem that Severus had already spotted. The kids were with a light family, someone who had fought against Voldemort during the last war. 

“How could this have happened?” Sirius croaked eyes still trained on his children’s names. “How did they? I don’t understand.” The ex-Azkaban prisoner managed. “Did Lucius notice?”

Severus scoff, “Lucius could not care any less about who has his daughter. He knows where she is, and now he will retrieve her, no matter who he hurts or just who our opposition it.” Severus took a deep breath. “You know what this means, correct? This seems to confirm our worst fears in this case.” 

Sirius nodded, “Yes it does indeed seem that way.” The two men sat in silence for a moment. “What are we going to do Sev? If the kids were with any other family I would have no problem stealing the kids away in the dead of night, but I know the Weasleys, they are good people.” 

The potions master considered his next words carefully, “Black, it would not be too far out of the realm of possibilities that they would be aware of or even behind the plot.” 

“I know, Sev, I honestly do not want to think about it.” Sirius looked at his friend, “What are we going to do Sev?”

“I don’t know.”


	5. Chapter 5

Remus Lupin was a very patient man, he always had been, and unless it was the day before or of the full moon, he tended to stay that way. It was that patience that allowed him to handle the excitable little house elf that popped into his house holding a letter. 

“Master Loopin, Dobby has letter for yous!” Dobby said cheerfully, holding out the letter neatly sealed away in an envelope. House elves couldn’t normally appear in people’s homes without warning or permission but Remus was currently living in a muggle neighborhood and had no magical protections on his home. The curse of being poor. 

Still, Remus smiled warmly at the queer little elf and looked at the letter, but didn’t take it just yet, “Thank you Dobby, may I ask who sent it to me?” Remus didn’t have any friends left that were not dead or in prison. There were no other relationships to speak of, his family had died or abandoned him long ago and Remus couldn’t even remember the last time he went out on a date.

Dobby frowned, he wasn’t sure if Kreacher’s Master would like that, Dobby wasn’t sure if his Mistress would like that. “Dobby is not sure, Master Loopin, sir. Can yous just take the letter, please?” The little house elf rocked back and forth on his heels, letter in hand extended toward the weary werewolf.

With a sigh and a wave of his wand, the letter left the elf’s hand and remained suspended midair for a moment so Remus could check it for anything dangerous. After four scans with no results he plucked the letter out of the air and carefully opened it. Inside the envelope was a piece of paper that had been folded, and from the looks of it, the paper was blank. Remus nodded to the elf who quickly popped away leaving the werewolf alone again. With a sigh the man returned his attention to the supposedly blank paper. Raising an eyebrow the sandy haired man took the paper and unfolded it. 

The paper was entirely unremarkable, it had no special markings anything that would indicate as to just why it had been brought to him. Remus stared at the paper for a long time before his eyes widened. It couldn’t be. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Remus knew that he should toss the letter away. There were only three people that would ever send him a blank letter, because only the four of them knew the password that he was about to utter. Never mind two of them were dead.

Trembling the man, tapped the blank paper once with his wand, and with a shaky voice said, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” 

Black ink spread from the spot where his wand met parchment and slowly formed the letters and words that had been written down by the mysterious sender. 

**Moony,**

**I know that nothing makes sense right now, but please, hear me out. Think back, think back to our first train ride to Hogwarts. Think really hard. Something’s missing from that memory. I’m not saying anymore. Call for Dobby when you realize just what it is that is missing.**

**Padfoot**

Remus wanted to snarl, the traitor had send him a letter, and dared used the familiar nicknames that haunted his dreams. Moony howled in anger and Remus felt himself begin to shake, he couldn’t believe the nerve of the traitor, telling him to examine his first train ride to Hogwarts as if it would change something. He could remember that day perfectly, it was James, Sirius, Peter and himself just like every other train ride to Hogwarts.

Exactly like every other train ride to Hogwarts. No deviation, the only thing that changed was their ages. The werewolf took a moment and though back, he could easily picture James, Sirius, and Peter sitting around him laughing and joking, but that was wrong. Remus shook his head and frowned, Remus had met Sirius on the train but they hadn’t met James or Peter until their first night at Hogwarts in their dormitory. 

Internally Remus felt something snap like a rubber band, Moony howled and Remus knew no more. 

\--

“I will be approaching the Lovegoods this afternoon.” Lucius said over breakfast. Narcissa continued carefully eating her food and Draco blinked sleepily at his oatmeal. It appeared the Malfoy bunch were in agreement. 

“It’s not a good idea, Lucius.” Severus cautioned, looking not surprised he honestly suspected Lucius would move sooner rather than later. “We are not ready, what if the Lovegoods go running to our enemy?” Severus offered his old friend a look of disdain. “It is this kind of rash actions that I would expect from Black, not you Lucius.” 

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but shrugged it off, it was true. 

“Severus you must understand, I cannot stand the idea of those people raising my daughter.” The blond spat before dabbing at his mouth with his napkin. 

“You know I do Lucius, but this is foolish, we do not still know our enemy properly. Your plan is rash and could have drawbacks that you are ignoring, as I know you are not stupid enough to not be aware.” The potions master said his tone acidic. “Moving now would be a mistake and it would show our hand before we are ready to play it!” 

“I want my daughter back!” Narcissa said firmly, cutting into the conversation. “I understand the position we are in, but our situation is different. The Lovegoods are eccentric at best and crazy at worse, your children are safe.” She stressed, her steely eyes meeting those of the potions master and her cousin. “We don’t know the same for Cassi.” 

It was with a sudden pop that conversation was interrupted as Dobby appeared with an unconscious werewolf in the kitchen. “Wheres should Dobby be putting Mister Howley Loopin?” 

“Uh, my room.” Sirius said standing quickly, the house elf nodded and disappeared with a pop. “Well I’m going up to check on Remus, you three have fun hashing out who wins, I can’t wait to meet Cassi.”

The dog animagus quickly escaped from the dining room and rushed up stairs where Remus has been put. As much as it grated on Sirius to know his cousin was going to get her daughter back first Sirius knew Severus was going to lose that battle and that Lucius would be at the Lovegood home before tea time. 

\--

Remus recognized the room as soon as he woke up. Sirius had never brought friends to his home because of his distaste for his parents but the pictures of half naked muggle women gave it away. Only Sirius would have those up, Remus could remember Sirius and James flipping through muggle magazines looking for pictures like this, just so he could hang them up in his room. 

The werewolf sat up carefully and rubbed at his head thoughtfully, the last thing he remembered was getting a letter from a strange house elf and finding out that most of his memories were a lie. Thankfully being a werewolf had an upside as it created build in mental protection. Few could go up against the wolf and win. 

A soft knock brought Remus out of his thoughts and didn’t bother to call the person in, he knew that Sirius was going to come in, it was his room after all. “Remus? You up?” Sirius called poking his head in cautiously. 

Remus felt his heart hurt at the rather timid behavior, Sirius has never acted like that with Remus, not even after he made callous remarks about his ‘furry little problem’. “Yeah Padfoot, I’m up.” The werewolf said meeting his friend’s eyes. 

“Moony,” Padfoot said stepping fully into the room. “I….”

Remus waited no longer before jumping up and wrapping his arms around his friend and brother. “Pads I missed you so much!” It took Sirius a few seconds before he reacted and grabbed his brother in a tight hug.

“I know, Rem. I can’t believe it,” The escaped convict said choking up. “I don’t, I don’t know.” 

“We’ll figure it out, Padfoot. Everything will work out, it has too.” 

Together the two men sat there mourning what they had lost and rejoicing in what they had gotten back. 

\--

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black always got what she want, if someone were to come away claiming different than they were obviously misinformed with what exactly she was after. Being the youngest of the Black sisters she had to work hard to set herself apart from the others, dear Bella was insane and had been for a long time, lovely Andromedea was smart and Narcissa had been deadly. It was drew Lucius to her, he was drawn in by her charms and when she found him likeable she had seen too it they were married. 

When Lucius stated his intention to approach the Lovegoods alone, Narcissa swiftly shot it down. She was going to retrieve her daughter and no one was going to tell her otherwise. Since the return of her memory, Narcissa found that her very personality had been affected. Someone had planted in her mind, the idea to be the perfect obedient pureblood wife and while Narcissa had no problem with that she did it on her terms, not on someone elses.

Released from the blocks she found her original personality shining through with no problems and with Lucius having little problems with it. Of course he fought her on principle but she still won, no problem.That was how Lucius and Narcissa found themselves at the door of the Lovegoods waiting for the door to be opened. 

After what felt like ages the door opened and a tiny blonde haired child stared up at the Malfoy’s and smiled. “Mummy, Daddy.” Both Narcissa and Lucius gaped for a moment at their tiny daughter who by all means should not remember them.

“Cassi.” Narcissa whispered pausing only a moment before scooping up the child and clutching her tightly to herself. Mother and daughter hugged on the doorstep of the Lovegood’s rook shaped home with Lucius watching his tiny daughter snuggle into her mother’s arms. 

“Take her to Grimmauld. I’ll deal with them.” Lucius told his wife who nodded and apperated on the spot with a loud crack. Lucius was happy to see Narcissa gone, as something was obviously wrong at the Lovegood home, Cassi knew who she was and who they were but there was no sign of Xenophilius nor Selene. Gripping his cane Lucius entered the home without carefully. The front room was a mess, but it looked like someone had tried to clean up. The further he got in the home the worse the mess became, all the doors to the rooms were open but still Lucius could not find the Lovegoods. Surely they had not left his daughter alone, Xenophilius was known for being eccentric but not a bad person.

“What is going on here?” Lucius asked himself softly, his gray eyes searching the house, looking for any clue as to where Xenophilius could be hiding. Finally at the end of a hallway Lucius noticed a closed door, and dread began to enter his mind. 

The pureblood wizard stepped quickly his cane clenched tightly in his grip, a quick spell had the door swinging open and Lucius swore. 

\--

Narcissa appeared at the doorstep of Grimmauld Place and frowned they might have to invest in a secret keeper if this continued on much more, it was far too easy to find the house. The weight of her child in her arms made her worry that it wasn’t safe. “Mommy?” Cassi said softly patting her mother’s shoulder, “We go?” 

Narcissa smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to the soft blonde hair, “Of course dear.” With the wave of her hand the door flung open and Narcissa stepped over the threshold. “Dobby!” She called.

A soft pop brought the elf to her and Narcissa took her daughter’s hand into her own and rubbed the soft skin gently. “Get my cousin, his werewolf and Severus. It’s time they met Cassi. I assume Draco is still with Severus as well?”

“Yes, Mistress Malfoy. Little Master Dragon is with Mister Snapey, sir.” Dobby said nodded cheerfully. 

“Good. Go.” the elf popped away leaving the two Malfoy ladies to make their way to the sitting room, Narcissa took her seat but refused to relinquish her hold on the child in her arms. “Cassiopeia, darling. Mommy missed you so much.” 

Cassiopeia smiled softly and patted her mother’s cheek, “Love mommy.” 

Narcissa gave her daughter a watery smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you too, darling.” 

“She’s beautiful, Narcissa and I’m sure she will be even more beautiful after you remove the blood adoption.” Sirius said from the doorway. Remus lurked a little further back looking at the little girl with pain in his eyes, Narcissa vaguely remembered that he had a daughter that was a little older than Cassi.

“That she is, cousin. Have Severus and Draco come up from the potions lab yet?” 

Remus cocked his head to the side and nodded, “They just exited.” 

“Good. We have much to talk about.” Lucius said suddenly walking swiftly into the room. The normally put together man was obviously ruffled. 

“Lucius?” Narcissa asked curiously, what had her husband found at the Lovegood home that bothered him so much.

The blond man just shook his head and waved Sirius and Remus in to take a seat. It only took but a moment for Severus and Draco to join them. Draco immediately went to the strange girl in his mother’s lap while Severus stood, arms crossed ready for the news. 

“The Lovegoods, are dead.” Lucius said bluntly. “Selene was in what looked like a potions accident, and Xenophilius was little more than a drooling vegetable. A team of house elves were the only thing keeping the man alive.” 

“What happened?” Remus asked fearfully. 

“I don’t know,” Lucius replied gripping his cane tightly.

\-- 

“What is going on here, Sirius.” Remus asked his friend. Severus, Sirius and Remus were sitting in what had been Sirius’ father’s study. Lucius and Narcissa had retreated with their children hours before and the three men had gladly given them the time to get to know each other. 

“Cassi, knew who she was and she recognized Narcissa and Lucius.” The werewolf continued. “It’s not normal. We expected the kids to be under the same memory charms.” 

Sirius shook his head and took a sip of the firewhiskey in his hand. 

“What happened to the Lovegoods is what worries me.” Severus admitted as he stared his own nearly empty class. “Selene Lovegood was a good potions mistress and when I went to investigate I could find no signs of the very basic protection charms that even beginners put up.”

“Have you examined, Cassi’s mind yes, Sev?” Sirius asked the potions master.

Severus shook his head no, “Narcissa will not let the girl out of her arms at this point. The dissolution potion will be done in a few days and I will try then.” 

“There is still so much we don’t know!” Sirius raged suddenly. “The kidnappings, the memory charms, and the Lovegoods, I just want to know why!” The dog animagus looked ready to pull his hair out.

“I know Siri, it doesn’t make sense to me either. I still have no idea where Nerissa is, and I know that not knowing where Harry is hurt you too.” Remus said putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

Severus looked away from the scene, Sirius was unlikely to forgive him for withholding the location of his youngest son, especially if what he suspected was true. “We need to decide our next move. I think Lucius was too rash getting Cassiopeia but there nothing to be done about it now. We have Remus, should Kingsley be our next move? Having an auror would advantageous.” The potions master said swirling the drink in his glass. 

“I want the kids, Sev.” Sirius said stubbornly

“We can’t yet, mutt! We need you to be pardoned first so you can call a line search.” Severus told the impulsive man angrily. They had gone over this, it wasn’t until Sirius was freed that he could get the kids, because when he was freed Lucius could call a line search to find the new Black heir and new Black Lord. 

Line searches were where Lords searched out the closest kin to be heir. The Weasleys had enough Black blood that they would be called and tested, thus bringing forth the truth about the kids. The line search would require all blood adoptions be dissolved if they proved likely to be a close match. The plan was perfect, but it required waiting as Sirius hadn’t been declared escaped yet. 

“Kingsley is our next move, it has to be him.” Remus said when the two dark headed men fell into an uneasy silence. “In the mean time, Sirius I’m going to visit, Frank and Alice.”

Sirius immediately turned a concerned glance to his best friend. “Are you sure? I can’t go with you Rem, maybe you should wait. You shouldn’t go alone.”

Remus shook his head. “No, I’m going. I-I had forgotten how important they are to me for the last five years. I need to see them and that’s final.”

“If you’re sure, Moony.” 

“I am.”

\--

“This is Cassiopeia, Draco your little sister.” Narcissa said softly, Cassi had fell asleep some time ago but Narcissa still hadn’t let her daughter stray from her arms. 

Draco looked at the little blonde girl and then to his mother. “She looks funny.” Cassi, while still blonde was the wrong shade of blond and her eyes were too big. The Lovegoods bared a passing resemblance to the Mafloys but not enough for Cassi to truly look like Narcissa and Lucius’s daughter. 

Lucius laughed softly and stroked his sleeping daughter’s face. “Yes, she does a little different from us, good eye son.” Draco beamed at the praise and Lucius continued. “She was taken from us, and the potion you are working on with you Godfather will make her look like she is supposed too.” 

“Good.” Draco said firmly. “Does she like dragons?”

Narcissa looked sad when she answered. “I don’t know, son. You will have to ask her when she wakes up.” 

“When will she wake up?” Draco asked looking at his parents. Having a little sister was pretty boring so far, and he didn’t even know if she liked dragons! 

“When she’s ready, Draco let her sleep.” Lucius said sternly. “You sister has had a rough day. Now, I am going to draw your mother a bath, watch Cassi for us, Draco. You are in charge.” 

“Fine.” Draco said grumpily, sisters were annoying and his wasn’t even awake yet. 

Narcissa reluctantly put Cassi on the bed and followed her husband into the large bathroom. “Call Dobby if you need anything, Draco.” 

“Yes Mother.” Draco said ready for his parents to go away so he could play. Finally when the door closed Draco looked between his dragons on the floor and his sleeping sister. Quickly Draco jumped up on the bed and crawled toward the sleeping girl. Draco looked at his sister and frowned. She didn’t look right, Father did say the potion would fix that but for now she was kind of ugly. 

“What do you do with a sister?” Draco ask himself out loud staring hard at Cassi when suddenly her eyes snapped open. “Ah!” Draco screamed throwing himself backwards. 

Bright blue eyes peered at the little boy and a smile appeared on her face. “Drakey.” 

“That’s not my name!” Draco insisted glaring at his sister. She hadn’t scared him he was just happy she was awake is all. 

Cassi just smiled and Draco frowned. “Sister’s are weird.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius had left the house before the sun came up, Severus had met him at the door and pressed a portkey into his hand. The quill looked like any other common quill but it was carefully crafted to bring the intended target to Grimmauld Place and put them in a special warded room. 

Severus quickly retreated to the potions lab as soon as Lucius was gone, it felt like no matter what they did or planned, he was no closer to getting his daughter back. Automatically Severus began looking after the potion he had left simmering over night as his mind wandered to his little girl. Would she be like Lily? Would she be like him? Severus wished he knew.

\--

Remus stared at his toast blankly, he had gotten up early with the intention of visiting Frank and Alice but when ever he thought of his wonderful partners in St. Mungo’s a sick heavy feeling overcame him. Remus wanted nothing more to be able to have his family whole again but with his partners worse than dead, his son secreted away and his daughter missing Remus worried it would never be whole again. 

“Rem? I thought you had left hours ago?”

Remus look from his sad breakfast into the eyes of his best friend. “Pads? What time is it?” 

Sirius frowned and took a seat at the table, “Half nine. Everything alright there Moony?” Sirius looked his friend over carefully. 

The werewolf rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, “No, but it’s fine. I just got lost in thought.” 

“Remus, you don’t have to go. You can wait until someone can go with you.” Sirius wished fiercely he could be with his friend. Having Frank and Alice so close yet so far had to be torture for the werewolf. 

Remus managed a watery smile and stood, ignoring his cold unappealing toast. “I have too, Sirius. I love them and I forgot about them! I forgot about our children and our life together. I owe them at least a visit.” 

Sirius shook his head as he watched his friend leave the kitchen. “It doesn’t mean you have to punish yourself, Remus.” 

Remus ignored his old friend’s word and left the safety of Grimmauld Place for the first time since he had gotten his memories back. The English sky was gray but thankfully it wasn’t too cool, the summer weather holding. Remus wrapped his shabby coat tightly around himself as he disappeared from the doorstep with a soft crack. 

All too soon, Remus found himself at the door to the permanent spell damage ward. For a long time he could not bring himself to open the door. The idea of seeing his beautiful Alice and his handsome Frank wasting away in a hospital made him sick. “Come on Lupin, for them.” He whispered to himself as he pushed open the door.

The smell of sickness, and human inactivity made the werewolf gag. It smelt like death, and as he watched the several residents of ward shuffle around he couldn't help but wonder why their bodies had not gotten the message. 

The med-wizards and witches spared him a few glances but quickly returned to their work, leaving Remus to find the two people he had came to visit. There in a corner sat Alice Longbottom. Her once cheerful face was slack and her once bright eyes were dull and lifeless. Frank was no better, instead of the strong smile, he just lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Remus felt a sob build in his chest, his beautiful mates. His family. 

Ever so slowly, Remus approached his loves and sat gingerly on the bed where Frank lay. Without warning a memory came to him, Remus had been home when they were attacked. 

_“The wards!” Frank cried as the house shook around them, Remus clutched the two children to his chest tightly. The full moon had been just the night before, his body ached and even as every fiber of his being cried out for him to help, he could not physically do so._

_Alice gripped her wand tightly and looked from Frank to Remus, “Rem, take the kids and go, we’ll hold them off. Hide in the safe room, they won’t get past us.”_

_“I won’t leave you!” Remus cried rising to his feet shakily._

_“We won’t have time for this! Remus go!” Frank roared._

_With a heavy heart and crying children, Remus ran. He tried to ignore the high female laughter and the screams of Frank as he was tortured. Remus had just enough time to shove the children into the panic room when a cruel voice shouted, “Cruico!”_

_Remus’ world descended into pain and then he knew no more._

“Frank.” Remus cried softly brushing a hand through his husband’s thin, white hair, the memory of his screams still ringing in his ears.

“Sir,” A kind voice said, bringing Remus out of his trance. “Alice has something for you.” 

Remus wiped at his eyes harshly and turned to his wife, the once vibrant and kind woman who offered him a gum wrapper. Remus laughed harshly and took the candy wrapper carefully. “Thank you,” he told the med-witch and turned to his wife. “Thank you Alice. I’ll treasure it always.”

The way Alice smiled broke Remus’ heart.

\--  
The ministry was abuzz, as it always was when Lucius was around. Everyone knew that if you saw Lucius Malfoy in the Ministry then something was coming. As he walked to the lift, Lucius began running through his day. First he would meet with Minister Bagnold and then later the Muggle Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher. Lucius wasn’t fond of muggles, and to be honest PM Thatcher wasn’t fond of wizards but the two economies of Britain were closely tied and needed to be seen to together. 

After that a quick trip through the Auror Department where he would leave the portkey for Kingsley before heading back to Grimmauld. It would be easy enough and he would be home before supper. 

Gripping his cane tightly Lucius stepped onto the lift, to his confusion the three other people also on the lift tensed and one even glared at him rather fiercely. It quickly occurred to Lucius why that might be as he couldn’t remember ever doing business with the three, they thought he was a death eater. 

During the meeting with Dumbledore, Lucius had learned that a vast majority of people thought him to be a death eater. The idea shocked and appalled the blond, as he would have never stooped so low to bow to a half-blood maniac. Severus was the only half-blood that Lucius could stand to be in the presence of as the man had was incredibly intelligent and had been a long time friend of both Lucius and his wife. 

Beyond that, Lucius had sworn an oath when he took leadership of the House of Malfoy after the death of his father. His oath had detailed the survival of the House beyond anything, something that had followed the House of Malfoy after the flee from France during the revolution. 

This need to protect the House would have made swearing his allegiance to the genocidal Lord Voldemort impossible, because of the callous disregard that the Dark Lord held for his followers. It did not however stop Lucius from donating money to the cause nor did it stop him from supporting the ideals that the Dark Lord put forth, which is what his his father had done during the rise some years ago. 

But never would Lucius or any Malfoy really, stoop to kissing the the hem of some mad man’s robe. 

The lift halted a cool voice declared the arrival of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and with a sudden decision Lucius stepped off the lift. He wanted to get this business with Shacklebolt over with as soon as possible. 

It was far too easy to slip into that maze of cubicles and weave between the various people that inhabited the floor. Finding the proper desk was slightly more difficult but he managed it all the same.

To throw off suspicion Lucius made sure to stop at several desks of purebloods that the House of Malfoy did business with before sweeping past Shacklebolt’s desk and leaving behind him a quill. 

The portkey had been charmed ever so slightly to ensure that it’s intended recipient would pick up it and keep it with him. If all went well the auror would pocket the quill and as soon as he was free of anti-portkey wards he would be transported to Grimmauld place. 

Assuming everything went according to plan. 

\--  
Sirius stared at Cassi. Cassi stared at Sirius. Draco rolled his eyes and continued to play with his dragon, as his weird sister and weird cousin stared at each other. Some time ago, Narcissa had left her children in the rather stunned arms of her cousin, announced she would return shortly and left. 

“You’re pretty.” Cassi decided, ending their staring contest abruptly. 

Sirius barked out a laugh and scooped up his little cousin tickling her tummy, as she laughed. “Why thank you, Cassi. I think you are pretty too.” Sirius tapped a gentle finger on her nose smiling as she giggled again. “Well, I think it’s lunch time, what do you think? Draco? You ready to eat?” 

The little blond Lucius clone nodded and placed his toy dragon on the couch. Sirius grinned at Draco and scooped up the little boy laughing when he squeaked in surprise. The rather fierce potions regimen Narcissa’s healer had put him on was working well. Already Sirius felt stronger and being able to carry two squirming children with ease was also a benefit. 

Working on what had to be pure muscle memory, Sirius efficiently situated the children for lunch. In no time at all, Sirius had easy to eat sandwiches in front of the kids while he sipped a cup of tea. 

“I wonder where your mum wandered off too.” Sirius said mostly to himself. He had a feeling that his cousin was rather ingeniously using her children to keep Sirius from running off and getting into trouble. It was a good plan, as Sirius would never endanger the children but it still irked him, he wasn’t a total loose cannon. 

“Cousin Sirius? May I have more milk?” Draco asked breaking Sirius’ thoughts. 

“Hmm? Yeah, sure kid.” Sirius quickly grabbed the pitcher of milk and pour his young cousin some more. 

“Thank you.” Draco said stiffly, making both Cassi and Sirius laugh. 

“Kid, you need to lighten up! Call me Sirius-”

“Siri!” Cassi chirped between bites. 

“-Or Siri,” Sirius said laughing at his littlest cousin. 

Draco frowned at his cousin and moodily returned to his sandwich, Sirius chuckled a bit but let it go, he would win out eventually. 

Sirius watched with a soft smile as the children finished their lunch. He couldn’t help but wonder what his boys would be like, would they be cheerful and bright like Cassi or more reserved like Draco? 

Before his world had imploded Sirius could remember his twins being playful and bright. Little Harry had been mischievous and everyday Sirius and James had been able to watch his personality become more and more apparent. 

A deep, sharp ache had become a permanent resident in his chest when he thought about his children. Combined with the burning, tearing pain in his heart when he thought about his lost husband, Sirius could barely move. 

His family had been ripped apart. His boys taken from him, the lives of his friends and family torn much the same way. None of it made any sense, Sirius couldn’t understand why someone had gone to such great lengths to torment them all like this. 

It hadn’t been for money and Sirius couldn’t see any anything political about the moves their unknown adversary had taken. It seemed almost random, or it would have had the families not all been friends. 

What ever this was, it was personal and meant to affect them. Sirius shook his head and made a mental note to bring this up with the others later to see if one of them spotted something he had missed. 

“Cousin Sirius, can we go play now?” Draco asked breaking Sirius from his thoughts. 

The dog animagus blinked in surprise before giving the children a once over. Both had cleaned their plates and were looking at him hopeful. Sirius smiled and plucked them both from their chairs. “Of course, but only if I can play too!”

For the rest of the afternoon, Sirius and his two baby cousins filled Grimmauld Place with laughter and smiles. 

\--

A soft pop that could have only been heard inside his head let Sirius know that Lucius’ plan to kidnap an Auror with a portkey had worked. Part of Sirius, the part that had wanted to be an Auror, cried at the thought of someone who was supposed to very well trained getting kidnapped like that. It didn’t bode well for the world when the police force could be so easily snatched. 

Sirius couldn’t detect any anger or ill will toward the house so he didn’t hurry getting the children to Dobby to watch, nor did he rush Severus who was still working of the potion to dissolve a blood adoption. 

With the Malfoys still gone it would be dangerous to approach the Auror without the Grimmauld wards but there was nothing to be done. Kingsley was Sirius’ brother-in-law and Sirius couldn’t leave him not knowing about his husband and son. 

“What are the chances that he won't have his wand and we’ll be able to go in and have a nice friendly conversation?” Sirius asked staring at the door. The newest arrival was safely tucked away in the room where Kreacher had thrown Severus the day he was been brought to Grimmauld Place.

Severus offered his friend a dry unamused look. 

Sirius nodded. “Yes. That is what I expected.” 

“Together?”

 

“Together.” 

Armed both men moved as soon as the door opened ready to disarm and incarcerate the sure to be angry Auror behind the door. 

“Stu-” Sirius paused, as did Severus when they saw Kingsley standing in the middle of the room, wand on the ground in front of him. The the tall black wizard held his arms up and kept his palms out. 

“Hello Sirius, Severus. It’s nice to see you again.” Kingsley said in his deep soothing voice only a bit of shock coloring Sirius’ name.

“Uh…”

Kingsley smiled as if Sirius returned his greeting. “I’m very glad to see you out of Azkaban. Regulus,” The smile fell away for a moment. “Reg would be glad to see you.” 

Severus stepped forward, “You haven’t had your mind tampered with, then.” 

Kingsley shook his head. “No, I did but then six months ago I received a letter from Gringotts asking me about a shared vault that hadn’t been accessed in years. I had no memory of this vault and began to look at some of my memories. Aurors are trained in the mental arts, it took a few months but I found the block and managed to ease it down.”

“Right.” Sirius said throwing a look to Severus who raised an eyebrow in response. Not taking any chances Sirius flicked his wand and the one on the floor zipped up into his free hand. “Well I’m going to hang onto this for a while, just in case.” Kingsley nodded like he expected it, and if he honestly remembered Regulus the he probably did. The Blacks always had been a paranoid bunch. 

“Sev, you mind giving him a once over to make sure he’s clear of the blocks? The ward just alerted me to the floo opening and I need to go check it.” Sirius had felt the flutter of the floor in the back of his mind just seconds after taking hold of Kingsley’s wand. 

“I am more than a match for a wandless Auror.” Severus drawled unconcerned, his wand gripped tightly and a spell on the tip of his tongue. 

Sirius grinned. “Wonderful. Feel free to bring him along when he’s clear.” Unworried Sirius turned back to the door. “See you two later then.”

Sirius did not run from the room, nor did he walk it was more of a jog. Seeing Kingsley reminded him of Regulus. Sirius had thought of his brother in small bursts but seeing the man who he married reminded him that lost more than his children and husband.

Sirius and Regulus had been close growing up. With their parents the way they were how could they not be? Sirius protected Regulus as best he could until Hogwarts and then his brother had to fend for himself. 

The two drifted apart during Hogwarts but they had started patching things up when Pyxis had been born. They wanted their children to be close since Pyxis was so close in age with Harry. 

On one hand Sirius was ecstatic because he was a step closer to having his family back together but it also reminded him of who was still missing. Who would never come back, the holes in the four families that would never be filled. Not for the first time Sirius feels dark, hot jealousy at the thought of his cousin. Narcissa had gotten her daughter back right away. No one else had been touched. She still had Draco and Lucius and he had nothing. 

The dark thoughts swirled in his head even as he went to greet his cousin’s husband. Lucius who Sirius did not like even if they were on the same side. Lucius who had his family. “Severus is seeing to Kingsley now.” Sirius said shortly. 

Lucius raised a single eyebrow at Sirius’ greeting. “I’m pleased to see that the plan worked as anticipated.”

“Tell Narcissa to lock the floo when Remus comes back. I’m retiring for the evening.” Sirius said sweeping from the room. His anger was building the longer he stood in the room with Lucius. 

“Of course.” Lucius replied watching as his wife’s cousin left in a fit of anger. Even if he had been fond of the man Lucius would have been a fool to argue with a Black in one of their moods. 

\--

It only took an hour for Severus to check the Auror. He found the remnants of the mental blocks and removed them all carefully. He checked the legitimacy of Kingsley’s story finding it to be all true. Severus also took the opportunity to fill the other man in on what they knew. Severus ignored the relief that overcame the taller man when he learned the whereabouts of his son. 

Once Kingsley was aware of what was going on he shared a bit of news with the potions master. “This morning Sirius was discovered missing. The ministry is up in arms, quietly of course, but they will have to announce his escape soon.” The Auror confided.

“Good.” Severus said firmly, “I am more than ready to see my daughter home where she belongs.” 

"I want my son back." Kingsley agreed. 

“And everyone knows Black is ready to burn the world to see his boys back with him.” Severus remarked darkly. 

“Ah, he’s descended into one of those moods?” Kingsley asked, already knowing the answer. 

At Severus’ look Kingsley laughed, “Have you forgotten already? My husband was a Black, I know all about their black moods.” 

“Of course.” 

\--

“How long has Sirius been sulking in his room?” Narcissa asked sipping her tea. Narcissa had returned after Kingsley and Severus had joined the rest of the house. 

“At least an hour,” Lucius told her not looking up from where his son and daughter were playing in the floor. 

“I see,” she replied coolly. “I’m not surprised. He has been working himself to a black mood for a while now. Nothing to do but wait it out.”

Kingsley nodded in agreement much to Lucius and Severus’ displeasure. “Maybe, Remus, can pull him out of his mood.” The Auror suggested. 

“Where is Remus?” Severus asked curiously. He hadn’t seen the other man all day. 

“Sirius asked that Narcissia lock the floo after her returned, so I assume out.” Lucius told the group.

The blonde woman frowned, “Has anyone seen him today?” The negative replies made her freeze. “Get Sirius. Something is wrong.”


	7. Chapter 7

_“This is Neville, Rem. Our son.” Alice said proudly handing the werewolf the swaddled infant._

_“He’s so small.” Remus whispered, stroking Neville’s face carefully. “He’s amazing.”_

_“We make cute kids, don’t we?” Frank asked from his bed, little ‘rissa sitting beside him with a big smile._

_“The cutest.” Remus said, unable to take his eyes off his new son. “I just want to stay in this moment forever.”_

_“Me too, love” Alice said pressing a kiss to Remus’ cheek . “Me too.”_

\--

“He knows you, you know.” Augusta said from the doorway. Remus had been standing in the room, not moving for a long time, just watching his son play. “I’ve told him stories about you, Alice and F-frank.” 

Remus politely ignored her stumble over her son’s name and just took in the sight of his son. This was beyond his every expectation. The last thing he had expected was to run into Augusta and Neville as he was leaving St. Mungos. 

\--

_Remus had been sitting with his husband and wife for over two hours just watching them breath, just seeing that they were alive. “I should probably go soon.” Remus said softly, stroking Frank’s hand. “Sirius and the others will be getting worried if I don’t get back.”_

_“I don’t want to leave you though. I’ve spend years without you. Years when I didn’t even remember you.” Remus said holding back tears. “I love you both, so much. I’ll find our kids and I’ll make things right. I promise.”_

_Carefully Remus pressed a kiss to Alice’s forehead and then another to Frank’s. “I’ll be back when I can, promise.”_

_Finally, Remus managed to pull himself away from his husband and wife and to the door of the ward. “I’ll come back soon.”_

_“Remus?”_

_The scarred man turned quickly recognizing the voice, “Augusta?” There in the door stood Remus’ mother-in-law, Augusta Longbottom. “Do you recognize me?”_

_“Of course!” She said incredulously, as if she could ever forget her son-in-law, “Remus, I’ve been looking for you. It’s been five years. Where have you been?”_

_“Not, here. There is a lot I have to tell you.” Remus said wrapping his arms around the older woman. “But I have to know, the kids, are they…”_

_“Remus,” Augusta said pulling away from her son-in-law. “Neville is fine, he’s safe.”_

_“And Nerissa?” Remus asked._

_“Come, we will talk about it at home, I’ll visit Frank and Alice another day. Neville will want to see you.”_

\--

“Neville, love, come here for a moment.” Augusta called to her grandson. 

“Gran?” The little boy asked as he padded toward the two who were still standing in the doorway. 

“Love, this is Remus. Do you remember me telling you about Remus?” Augusta asked running a hand through Neville’s hair. Remus' heart ached at how big his son was, the last time he had seen Neville the boy was only a toddler.

“Daddy Remus?” The five year old asked peering up at the man who he had heard about for years but never met. 

Remus dropped down on one knee. “Yes, I’m Remus and I’m your daddy.” 

“Hi.” Neville said shyly looking at Remus and then quickly looked to his grandmother for reassurance. 

“Go on Neville, it’s alright.” Augusta told the youngster soothingly.

Neville was all big green eyes and sandy blond hair, a beautiful mixture of his parents, as he stared at Remus. Remus could see his son’s eyes tracing scars before landing on golden brown eyes. “Want to see my garden?” The little boy asked hopefully. 

“I would love to,” Remus said honestly, pushing back to his feet. 

“Come on!” Neville said excitedly grabbing Remus’ hand. “I’ll show you.” 

\--

“What are we going to do?” Sirius asked raking a hand through his hair. It had been hours and they still hadn’t heard from Remus. “I mean, we don’t even know who we are fighting here. Not really.” 

The others watched as the escaped Azkaban prisoner paced back and forth. “We don’t know why this happened and now Remus is missing!” Sirius ranted waving his arms. 

“Calm down Sirius,” Kingsley attempted to sooth from his spot in the chair Sirius had abandoned early in the conversation. “Remus could have been held up, after leaving the hospital.” 

“It’s almost ten.” Sirius countered rounding on his brother-in-law. “And it's the who that could be holding him up is the problem.” 

“Perhaps he returned to his home for something.” Narcissa offered regally from her spot next to Lucius, “You did have Dobby kidnap him.”

Sirius barely resisted the urge to snarl at his cousin. Ever since she been lucky enough to get her daughter back, Sirius could hardly stand to look at her. Her with her prefect family back together again, son and daughter a perfect pair with her husband at her side. Jealously burned hot and black in chest. 

“No, he would have came back here first.” Severus said waving his hand. “Remus is an intelligent man and he knows that we can’t allow attention to be drawn to us. Him being missing is dangerous because if we were to begin looking for him in any manner it could draw attention to our situation.”

“There is nothing we can about the werewolf being missing.” Lucius declared, fed up with the pointless arguments. “We should be focusing on who did this-” gesturing with his hand to indicate the situation “-not on missing werewolves.” 

“Listen here, Malfoy!” Sirius said rounding on his cousin’s husband, ready to fight when he froze suddenly. “Someone just entered the wards. It must be Remus.” 

“And if it’s not?” Severus asked moving to stand. 

“It has to be,” Sirius explained moving toward the door. “I’m the one who holds the wards. No one but us can enter.” 

Severus and Sirius moved to the door, as the Malfoys and Kingsley remained in the sitting room that acted as their war room. 

“Sirius! Severus! What are you doing?” Remus exclaimed startled when he entered Grimmauld Place properly. 

“What is my daughter’s name?” Severus demanded shoving his wand to Remus’ throat. 

Slowly the werewolf raised his hands looking between the two men. “Rosemary Jane.” Remus said confidently. 

For a moment Severus kept his wand raised but once Remus confidently met the other man’s eyes the potions master dropped his wand and Sirius rushed to embrace his friend. 

“Where have you been?” Sirius demanded pulling the werewolf into a hug, before making their way to the sitting room. “We thought something had happened.” 

Remus shook his head and flopped down on the sofa. “You won't believe what happened today,” he said looking at the people in the room, his eyes stopping on Kingsley. “It looks like I’m not the only one with news.” 

Kingsley smiled brightly, “Yes, after being offered an invitation I found I couldn’t resist coming to visit my brother-in-law.” 

Remus muffled a tiny laugh and shook his head. “I see.” 

“Get on with it Rem, I thought something had happened.” Sirius complained sliding onto the sofa next to his best friend. 

“Everything went according to plan, I went to the hospital. I didn’t have any problems visiting...them.” Remus paused, grief creating a tight, hard ball in his throat. “When I was leaving I bumped into Augusta.” 

“What?” Severus said sitting up, none of them had really considered approaching the Longbottom matriarch. It was a well known fact that she had hidden herself and her grandson in the family manor after the attack by the Lestranges. 

“She recognized me,” Remus said trying to explain. “ I went with her back to Longbottom Manor, I saw Neville…” 

Remus shook his head and pushed forward not dwelling on the few short hours he had spent with his son. “She cleared a few things up for me. I still don’t remember what really happened that night the Lestranges attacked us and she isn’t entirely sure either, but this is what she told me.”

_Remus closed the door reluctantly. He had just spent most of the afternoon playing with his son. Neville had shown Remus his garden then they spent the rest of the day just playing and getting to know one another. Hours later, Remus had just put his son to bed for the first time since the night their lives spun out of control._

_“Master Remus?” A young house elf calls._

_Reluctantly Remus pulls away from his son’s door and looks at the small dark house elf. “Yes?”_

_“Mistress would like to be seeing you in her study, now.” The house elf informed him._

_Distantly Remus remembered that the study had once belonged to Frank’s father but when he passed Augusta took up using the office to run the Longbottom estate. Before he knew it, Remus found himself at the door and before he could knock the door opened and Augusta called him inside._

_Augusta was seated in front of the fire sitting at a glass that looked an awful lot like firewhiskey. Remus took the seat opposite of her and took the glass she offered him without a word._

_“I’ve been looking for you, for a long time Remus Lupin.” Augusta said meeting Remus’ eyes steadily over her glass._

_Remus swallowed hard, he didn’t know what to say. How could he explain to his mother-in-law that he hadn’t remembered his husband, wife and children. How could he tell her that. “I… I don’t know what to say.” Remus whispered dropping his eyes to the liquid swirling in his glass._

_“Where were you?” Augusta demanded. “Why didn’t you come to us?”_

_“Someone tampered with my mind.” Remus admitted carefully. “I have almost two complete sets of memories from the time I was eleven years old until after that night.” Remus tightened his grip on the glass. “I didn’t remember them. I had no idea that I was was married to Frank and Alice. I didn’t know I had two beautiful children that I was missing out on.”_

_Remus stopped and took quick drink from his glass, the firewhiskey burned at his throat but he spoke again. “I don’t know what else to tell you Augusta.”_

_The older woman stared hard at Remus for a long while before nodding. “That matches what I have learned over the years,” She admitted. At Remus’ surprised looked she laughed softly. “Did you honestly expect me to have sat idle this whole time?”_

_“Of course not!” He sputtered. Augusta just laughed and waved him off._

_“Some years ago, I approached Severus, and he acted as if he didn’t know me. I did the same with Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was married to Sirius Black’s younger brother, right? The man didn’t even react to the boy’s name.” Augusta explained swirling her glass gently. “Nothing had been right since that night. When the Potter-Black’s were attacked everything went crazy. It didn’t helped that everyone was so secretive at that time. None of the children had been properly announced. James and Sirius had been hidden away since the twins were born and then somehow the press got it into their heads that Lily and James were married. The whole thing was a mess.”_

_Remus nodded, frowning he had wondered just how everything had happened. Lily and James were hailed as having given birth to Harry Potter, the one who destroyed Voldemort but Remus knew that wasn’t true._

_“We were meeting that night, at Godric’s Hollow,” Remus said slowly, gently coaxing out the memories. “Peter had been distant for a while and it was worrying James so they were going to change secret keepers that night.”_

_Augusta nodded, “Exactly but it was too late. Lily and James were killed, the twins and Lily’s daughter were taken. From what I was able to discover the Albus found Severus at the edge of Hogwart’s wards that next day.”_

_Remus frowned, he could remember now. Lily, James and Severus were at the house in Godric’s hollow. Sirius had been...somewhere likely with him, Frank and Alice but Remus couldn’t remember._

_“What happened that night at the house” Remus asked, his drink long forgotten._

_“When, they, broke the wards and came in, there someone else came with them. We’ve never discovered who it was but they have to be the one who took Nerissa.” Augusta explained. “Neville was left in his crib, but there was no sign of Nerissa. I filed a report with the Aurors but they wrote her off as dead. No one could figure out why Neville was left alone but they didn’t care.” Her tone had become bitter and Remus closed his eyes in sorrow._

_“They didn’t care because it was over.” He whispered, picturing his little girl lost and alone._

_“Exactly.” Augusta said finishing off her glass. “Everywhere I went no one would listen. Even Albus Dumbledore turned me away when I went to him about my missing granddaughter and the strange happenings.”_

_Remus say up, they had been skirting around the Dumbledore issue no one really ready to accuse the most powerful wizard in Britain but this was more than a little incriminating. “Is he?” Remus asked trailing off._

_“I only know what I’ve told you.” Augusta told her son-in-law. “I do have one other piece of news.”_

_“What?” Remus asked sitting forward._

_“I’ve found Nerissa.”_

\--

“Augusta wants to send Neville here tomorrow.” Remus finished. “Nerissa, too, after we go get her, so she and Neville can get to know one another again.” Remus gave his friend a searching look. “If that’s okay with you Padfoot? I’d feel better having the kids closer, plus the wards on Grimmauld Place are the best outside of Hogwarts.” 

Sirius pushed down the jealousy and nodded. From the corner of his eye Sirius saw similar looks on Kingsley and Severus’s faces. Remus was getting his family back. “Of course. Will Augusta be joining us here as well?” 

“No,” Remus shook his head. “It would draw too much attention. Augusta has many dealings and her absence from Longbottom Manor would be noticed.” The werewolf explained. 

“Of course, Moony. I’d never turn you or yours away.” Sirius told his best friend. “Where did Augusta find Nerissa, anyway?” 

“I’m not sure how she did it, but she found here with a pair of dentists in Crawley.” Remus said with a shrug letting himself fall back into his seat. “I really don’t care, I just want her back.”

\--

“It’s almost three in the morning, Sirius.” Kingsley said. The Auror had been in the kitchen for over an hour trying to separate Sirius from the firewhiskey, something that he hadn’t achieved just yet. 

“Leave me alone, Kingsley.” Sirius muttered into his glass. The man had only looked up to glare darkly at his brother-in-law, much more interested in getting to the bottom of his bottle than listening to reason. 

“Sirius, please! This isn’t a way to cope. We’ll get the children back soon, the ministry is going to announce your escape within the next few days.” Kingsley said pleadingly. The others had long since gone to bed. The Malfoys were less interested in getting back the other children, now that their family was complete again. Remus was practically giddy after spending the day with his son and discovering that his mother-in-law knew where his daughter was. Severus, having only the same empty reassurance that his daughter was safe with the Weasley family had retreated once again to the potions lab, leaving Kingsley to deal with his brother-in-law. 

“No! This is the only way to cope! I was in Azkaban, Kingsley!” Sirius shouted pushing up from his seat at the table. “I spent years in a literal hell on earth. The rest of you didn’t.”

“My whole life was taken from me!” Sirius screamed, throwing the glass he had just been drinking from against the kitchen wall. “My husband, my kids, and now I’m stuck in this house that I swore I’d never return too. I’ve gone from one hell to another.” 

“Sirius…” Kingsley said trailing off.

“No! You don’t get to judge me! I just, I just want my life back.” Sirius said as the anger drained from him. “I want my boys. I want James. I want to go home.”

Drunkenly the broken man stumbled before giving up and sinking to his knees. “If I just knew where Harry was,” Sirius said to himself, “If I knew he was safe, it would be better. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much.” 

With a sigh, Kingsley tugged Sirius to his feet and slung a heavy arm over his shoulders. “Come on Sirius. Let’s get you to bed, things will looked better in the morning.” 

Slowly, Kingsley and Sirius made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs where Kingsley could deposit his drunk brother-in-law into bed, never once noticing Severus standing just out of eyesight. 

The former Slytherin watched with dark eyes as Sirius and Kingsley disappeared up the stairs. The smell of spilled firewhiskey made the potions master scowl and with an easy flick of his wand the mess disappeared. Sirius was deteriorating. Not surprising, considering he had just escaped Azkaban and while Narcissa had seen to his physical health, his mental health was a toss up. Even during school, Sirius had been broken. 

Years of living in an abusive household had left him damaged in a way that Severus recognized, as he too was broken that way. 

Seeing his friend, in such a dark place made him worry. James had been the one to pull Sirius back from the edge over and over again, but now James was gone and Severus realized as hard as Kingsley tried Sirius was going to fall head first over the edge if they weren’t careful. 

Severus, Sirius, everyone knew that they couldn’t touch the children that had been placed with the Weasleys yet, but Sirius was drowning. That’s why Severus had been so busy; the potion to dissolve a blood adoption was easy enough, so while the others thought he was tending the potion he had been instead been looking for Sirius’ youngest son. 

Living as he had been in Hogwarts, working for Albus Dumbledore, the subject of the boy who lived came up often enough. Severus had remembered right away that the Headmaster had said the boy had been placed with his aunt and uncle. With the entire wizarding world, assuming Lily had been his mother and with James having no living relatives that left only one place Harry could have been placed, Lily’s sister and brother-in-law, Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

Severus hadn’t wanted approach the muggles without making sure that Harry was indeed in their care so a few subtly inquires to Minerva earlier that day that provided the proof he had needed. Now all there was to do was get the child. 

With a final look at the stairs where Sirius and Kingsley had disappeared, Severus slipped from the house and down the street to apparate. He had a little boy to bring home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically me making it up to Sirius because he got the short end of the stick with things. Sorry for the weird ending but the chapter got too long and I cut it in half and added the last part of ch. 8 to ch. 9. I thinking of making a little side-fic for drabbles about the little families because I love them and I want to write them having nice things. Would people be interested in reading that? I also have a tumblr for my fics that I'm fixing up, you can message me questions about the fic and I may be posting little drabbles there. Find me at http://bisexualbookdragon.tumblr.com/

Severus moved quickly and quietly down the street of Little Winging Drive. The identical houses all dark and locked up for the night. Only stray cats and an occasional owl broke the crushing silence of the witching hour. The potions master found number four easily, the distinct lack of wards left the air light and clear. 

It made sense, the headmaster had mentioned something about blood words at one time, but they wouldn’t be set here. Not when young Harry didn’t share blood with Lily. Without any further thought of wards, Severus crept up to the door and made quick work of the lock with a silent charm. The ministry was likely to register the magic as accidental magic since Harry was so young, and even if they flagged the magic Severus planned to be in and out before anyone would arrive to check it out. 

The house was dark and still, faintly Severus could hear snoring if he strained his ears. The house was spotless, even in the dark it was easy to notice. His sister-in-law obviously hadn't changed a bit. 

Severus had grown up next to the Evans family, he and Lily had been best friends for years before Hogwarts and Petunia had always been a hateful girl one that he expected to have grown into an even more hateful woman. 

Vernon Dursley was a disgusting man that Severus had only ever met once when he accompanied Lily to Vernon and Petunia’s wedding. Severus hoped that they had changed if only for their own sakes, because if Petunia had treated his godson like she had treated Lily Sirius would kill her and her husband. Azkaban be damned. 

Swiftly and silently, Severus began his search for his godson. Up the stairs because the ground floor didn’t appear to have any bedrooms Severus found several doors. One held a very large child that didn’t match the memory that he had of his godson. 

The wizard forwent the next door as the thunderous snoring told him it was the elder Dursley’s room and the room after that appeared to be a guest room. 

Sure that the final door would yield the child Severus pushed open the door and swore softly when all he found was broken toys and boxes. His godson wasn’t here. 

Frustrated, Severus returned to the 1st floor but he stopped to check in the elder Dursley’s room just in case but still didn’t find Sirius’ son. 

“Where could he be?” Severus asked himself as he went around the ground floor, finding no other bedroom. Petunia wouldn’t have gotten rid of the boy, she would have been too frightened of what wizards would do if they found out. Still, none of the bedrooms upstairs belonged to Harry. The one room that had held an empty bed was obviously a guest room and there hadn't been a second child’s bed in the younger Dursley’s room. 

Where was Harry? Severus froze, ever so slowly he could hear a door open. For a moment he thought the Dursleys had woken up but the sound was too close. Where he was in the living room Severus couldn’t see anything but he could hear light footsteps creep closer before growing fainter as they went into the kitchen. 

Could that be Harry? Silently, Severus moved toward the kitchen. Astonished Severus stared at the mop of black hair that had to be his godson. Severus watched as the child scrambled up onto the counter so as to reach the sink. 

Still facing away from Severus as he was, the potions master could see the features of his friends in the boy. The mop of hair was obviously James, but the color came from Sirius, black as pitch. The boy was slight, appearing to take James’ build but he could still thicken up and resemble Sirius there. 

Severus watched as the boy stuck his head under the faucet and got several long takes of water, before moving to sit on the counter. Severus knew the moment the boy saw him. Harry froze and his gray eyes widened, but Severus quickly moved raising his index finger to his lips in the sign for quiet. 

As non-threateningly as possible Severus walked toward his godson and and lowered his hand. “Hello.” He whispered.

“You aren’t supposed to be here,” Harry told him in a slightly louder whisper. 

“I know, but I’m on a secret mission.” Severu explained looking over his godson. Something that looked like dirt, but that he feared was bruises littered his arms. There was a similar smudge on his right cheekbone but other than that, Harry appeared whole and mostly unharmed. 

“A secret mission?” Harry parroted back, looking more than a little unsure. 

“Of course,” Severus said easily. “I am searching for my friend’s son, maybe you can help me find him?” 

“I dunno,”the child said hesitantly.

“Once I find him I can leave.” Severus said telling the truth. “You see my friend really misses his son, and he’s really sad that his son isn’t home with him. I’d really like your help.” 

Even though he still looked confused and hesitant, Harry nodded and Severus smiled. “Wonderful. The little boy I’m looking for is five years old but his sixth birthday is very soon.” Severus waited until Harry nodded before moving on. 

“He has black hair and gray eyes, just like you.” Severus pointed out as if it were a coincidence. “And his name is Harry James.” Severus ignored the tiny shocked gasp that the child made and asked the final question. “Do you happen to know him?”

For a moment the child didn’t answer but after a handful of minutes he nodded. “That’s me,” he whispered. 

“Indeed. Well it’s nice to meet you Harry, I’m Severus and I’m your godfather. I’d really like it if you would come with me, your father would really love to see you.”

\--

In the end it was too easy to get the boy to go with him. That alone had Severus boiling with rage, and what he had learned just before leaving had taken his rage to new levels. The moment Sirius found out, the Dursleys were dead and with James gone there would be no stopping him. 

Getting the child back to Grimmauld was harder than he expected. It wasn’t as if the boy had a great number of possessions but Severus wasn’t sure about apparating with a young child. Narcissa had done it unthinking in the heat of the moment when she found Cassiopeia, but it wasn’t recommended transportation for young children. 

As Number 4 wasn’t connected to the floor network, Severus resorted to the Knight Bus. A quick spell to transfigure a hooded cloak for himself and light blanket wrapped around the child worked well enough as a disguise. 

False dawn was just creeping upon London when the Knight Bus dropped the two off a block away from Grimmauld Place. Severus was unsure of what he could do now, would the wards allow him to enter with Harry? The boy was Sirius’ son and of Black blood so it was likely but Severus didn’t want to risk his godson getting hurt if the wards didn’t let him in. 

Severus was also not going to leave the boy outside in a London alleyway while he went and got Sirius to change the wards. “Harry, are you awake?” The five year old had fallen asleep some time ago in Severus’ arms. 

“Hmm?” The sleepy child mumbled into his godfather’s shoulder. 

“Come now child, I need you to tell me if something hurts or feel strange.” Severus prompted as they moved closer to the edge of the wards. 

“Warm,” the child said yawning. Severus paused for a moment but when Harry didn’t say anything else or act as if anything hurt the potions master continued forward and just as silently as he had left Severus slipped into the house. 

\--

Sirius snapped awake. For a moment the world spun like the first time he entered Grimmauld Place and Sirius lurched to the side dry heaving onto the floor. “K-kreature!” he yelled weakly. 

With a loud snap the vindictive elf appeared before his master with a nasty grin. “Yes, nasty Master? How can Kreature be helping?” 

“Who entered the House of Black just now?” Sirius rasped, situating himself gingerly as his head continued to spin. It had taken a moment but Sirius eventually caught on that the wards had awoken him. 

“Nasty Master’s disgusting Half-Blood brain wizard.” Kreature spat. 

Sirius shook his head but quickly regretted it when his stomach lurched. “No, someone was with him, but the wards let them through. Who was that?”

“Kreature knows not.” The elf replied. “Only a Black can enter the House of Black uninvited.” 

Sirius scowled at the elf. “Bring me a pepper-up potion.” Sirius commanded tired of the unhelpful elf. 

With a sneer the elf popped away, just as loudly as he arrived and for a few minutes Sirius had blessed silence. The elf appeared again with another loud snap and cheerfully deposited the potion on the bed before popping away. 

“Stupid elf,” Sirius muttered grabbing for the potion. Swiftly he popped the cork and downed the contents of the vial managing not to gag out of sure will. 

Before long the tell-tale sign of a pepper-up potion became obvious as steam began coming out of his ears. For a moment Sirius sat on his head as his head steamed and the world stopped spinning. His mind wandered to the wards, to Severus and to how he acted just a few hours before with Kingsley. 

Before the shame and anger that wanted to consume him could do so properly there was a knock at his door. 

Ears still steaming, Sirius stumbled to his feet and carefully made it to his door. “Severus?” He questioned when the open door yielded his friend. 

“Sirius. Come with me please.” Severus said. 

“I assume it has something to do with who ever you brought into the house?” Sirius remarked stepping out of the room just as his ears stopped steaming. “Do I need to get my wand?”

“No, you’ll be better off without it. Come along now.” Severus told Sirius before turning and walking quickly down the stairs. 

With a confused look Sirius followed his friend to the doorway of the sitting room. “What’s going on Sev? Who did you bring here? The wards only accept Blacks right now without modification.” 

Severus just shook his head. “Just go in there and know that I didn’t delay to hurt you.” 

By now Sirius’ heart was pounding. He had a few ideas about what his friend was talking about but he didn’t dare to allow the thoughts to formalize lest he find his hopes crushed when he opened the door. “Sev? What?”

“Go.” Severus opened the door and gave his friend a sharp shove before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Sirius found his footing and righted himself quickly. Without permission his eyes sought out the person Severus had brought into his home. There on the sofa where Sirius and Remus had sat just hours ago was a small form wrapped in a blanket. 

Sirius felt tears pool in his eyes and he stumbled toward the sofa. Quietly, as the gentle breaths suggested the child was asleep, Sirius fell to his knees, and with a shaking hand carefully tugged the blanket from the child’s head. 

There on his sofa, in his home Sirius was his youngest son for the first time in years. Inky black hair, a tiny clone of James. In that moment Sirius wanted nothing more than to see his baby’s eyes. He knew logically they were the same color as his own but he needed to see them. 

“Harry,” he whispered gently stroking finger over his son’s tiny face. Sirius took in everything. He saw marks knew recognized and others he didn’t, Sirius narrowed his eyes at the dark color on his son’s cheekbone recognizing it as a bruise. 

“How did that happen?” He asked himself as his fingertips ghosted over the darkened skin. “Who hurt you?”

“I’m not supposed to tell.” Harry whispered with his eyes still closed, startling his father. 

“You can tell me,” Sirius whispered back settling back into his spot on the floor by the sofa. 

“Nuh uh. I’m not supposed to.” Harry said back opening his eyes. 

Sirius gasped as his small son fluttered his eyes open to reveal eyes exactly like his own. He had know it was coming but seeing it was something else. 

“You, have eyes like me.” Harry whispered staring into the eyes so much like his own.

“Yeah, I do.” Sirius said. “‘cause I’m your daddy,” 

“Oh.” Harry replied staring intently at Sirius. “The man said you were looking for me.” 

“Severus? Yes, he was right. I was looking for you because I missed you so much” Sirius said taking one of his son’s small hands into his own. 

“Why did you lose me?” Harry questioned dropping his gaze to the large hand dwarfing his own. 

“Oh, baby I didn’t lose you. Someone took you from me, a very, very bad person took you and your brothers away for me me when daddy James died.” Sirius explained as best he could. 

“Brothers? Daddy James?” Harry questioned his little nose scrunching up on thought, before a yawn escaped him. 

“Oh my sweet little fawn, I have so much to tell you, but you need to go back to sleep it’s still early.” Sirius said looking at the sofa before shaking his head. “Can I pick you up? The sofa isn’t very good for sleeping.” 

Harry nodded with a frown. “I don’t want to sleep! What if the bad person takes me again?”

“Harry, no one will ever take you away from me again. I swear.” Sirius told his son as he carefully scooped the five year old up into his arms. 

“Promise?” Harry asked burying his face in Sirius’ shoulder. 

“Promise.”

\--

It had been a few hours since Sirius had found his youngest son in his sitting room. After the promise Sirius had tucked his son into bed and just watched him sleep. The escaped convict had spent hours memorizing his son’s features, examining every bit of him that he could see. 

Sirius learned a few things during that time. Harry was cuddler, he used what ever he could to cuddle. The thick blanket on the bed ended up bunched up for the child to hug after he gave up on the pillow. 

Second, the bruise on his cheek wasn’t the only bruise his son had on him. More small bruises littered his arms and his shins bore a few too. 

Third, Sirius was going to kill whoever had been raising his son. Murder them. Break into their home and destroy everything they ever loved, kill them and then burn the house down around them. He had thought over his interaction with Harry and came to the conclusion that children from good homes didn’t accept a stranger's word so quickly. 

Fourth, Severus’ life was still in the balance. He remembered what the other man had told him before sending him in the room with his son and Sirius was torn between kissing the man and stabbing him with something sharp and pointy. Sirius was sure if he asked Kreature, the elf could provide the perfect instrument to do this too. 

“Daddy?” Sirius heard his son ask. The five year old had pushed away the blankets and was blinking sleepily at Sirius. 

“Hey there, buddy, did you sleep well?” Sirius asked reaching out to ruffle the messy head of black hair. 

Harry yawned and nodded. “Uh huh.” 

Sirius grinned, “You hungry, kiddo? We can go get breakfast if you want, plus there are a few people I’d like you too meet.” 

Harry’s gray eyes widened, “I can have breakfast?” 

Sirius’ smile melted from his face. “Of course you can Harry.” 

“Promise?” The boy asked seriously. 

“Promise. Come on let's get you changed into something nice before we heard down to breakfast, okay?” Sirius asked pulling the blankets away from the bed so his son could crawl out of the bed. 

“Okay.”

\--

The kitchen was fully, Sirius could hear Draco and Cassi babbling to their parents, Remus and Kingsley discussing something and while Severus wasn’t speaking Sirius had seen the man enter the kitchen just a few moments ago. 

“Come on Harry, my friends are in here.” Sirius said holding his hand out for his son. 

“What if they don’t like me?” Harry asked slipping his hand into Sirius’. 

“They’ll love you.” Sirius said giving his son’s hand a gentle tug forward. “Come on.” 

So Harry and Sirius entered the kitchen, the eyes of the adults all turned to the young boy but they didn’t verbally mentioned his presence. “Mummy, who is that?” Draco asked Narcissa turning away from his breakfast to point at the newest child sitting at the table. 

Narcissa shot her cousin a look but Sirius just shrugged and helped Harry get settled in his seat. “That’s cousin Sirius’ son, Draco.” Narcissa explained casually pushing Cassi’s drink away from the edge of the table. 

“What’s his name?” Draco questioned again peering over the table at the other little boy. He had been stuck with only his sister to play with lately and she was weird. 

“Go on, introduce yourself.” Sirius prompted instead of answering for Harry. 

The gray eyed little boy shot his father an uncertain look but answered anyway. “I’m Harry.” 

Sirius smiled proudly as he dished out his son’s breakfast. 

“He arrived last night.” Sirius explained. 

“Early this morning.” Severus corrected idly, giving the nervous child a friendly wave when Harry caught his eye. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Sirius said finishing the plate. “Here you go, kid. Eat up.”

Harry turned big gray eyes on his father before turning to the plate. “For me?”

Sirius fought to keep the darkness from his face. “Of course, Harry. It’s all for you.” 

As the child tucked into his meal Sirius shared a dark look with Severus who nodded reluctantly. “I see.” 

“What’s that Padfoot?” Remus asked his friend carefully. 

“Nothing, we’ll talk later. You are getting Neville and Nerissa today aren’t you Moony?” Sirius deflected. “I’m sure Harry, Draco and Cassi would appreciate more kid to play with.” 

Remus nodded. “That’s what we have planned. Kingsley is coming with me when I go.” 

“Sirius you can watch the children again? I have more work to do.” Narcissa said wiping at Cassi’s face. “Lucius of course will be working a the ministry and you are the only one left.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow, “What about Severus?” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to watch the kids, in fact Sirius was unlikely to let Harry leave his sight for a long time, but it rankled him a but to have Narcissa declare he had nothing to do. 

“I’ll be working on the potions to dissolve blood adoptions of course.” Severus remarked pushing away his plate. “But I can come up every so often if you need help.” Severus added when he saw the uncertain look on Harry’s face. 

It appeared that Harry had warmed up to Sirius rather quickly but Severus had been the first friendly face Harry had seen in a long while. 

“Daddy? Can I have some milk?” Harry asked softly. 

“Of course Harry, you can have whatever you want.”


End file.
